


Into the Wild

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Danger, Demons, Dragons, Drama, Epic Friendship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice, Love, Maps, Matter of Life and Death, Mountains, Near Death Experiences, Rivers, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Shipping, Snow, Timeline What Timeline, Treacherous Journey, Treasure Hunting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, how to save a life, ressurection, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: Upon learning of the wedding of Akane and Ranma, Shampoo decides to travel through the forests of China to find some kind of inner peace. In an instant her life changes forever. And so begins an incredible journey - a trial of wonderful love, unselfish devotion, and death in its saddest form. How far would you be willing to go to save the life of a friend?
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Mousse/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 3





	1. Forest of Secrets

Shampoo sighed as she sat on the porch of the Cat Cafe. The news had come today - news that broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Shampoo should have known this would happen eventually, yet deep in her heart she didn't want to believe it. Yet there it was, on the small slip of paper in her clenched hand. The invitation to the wedding of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Despite how desperately she tried to proclaim her love for Ranma, and follow her tribal laws to marry her rightful bride-groom, it was all for nothing. Shampoo had done everything in her power - even things that she was ashamed to admit - to uphold her honor as an Amazon, and marry the man who defeated her in combat. It was the Amazon law, after all, and upholding those laws was the most important thing a warrior could do. Yet now it could never be. 

Shampoo was tired of this. Tired of trying to shove herself into Ranma's life when he clearly wanted to be with Akane. Cologne had said that this invitation was only a minor setback, and that Ranma would still be her husband...yet for Shampoo, it just made her want to give up entirely. Her tribal laws were absolute, but the truth was, she cared deeply about Ranma, and he loved Akane. No matter how hard she tried to force herself to be Ranma's wife, his heart would always belong to Akane. No matter how important the tribal laws were, Shampoo didn't want to force Ranma to marry a woman he didn't love. It was not the Amazon way, yet what did that matter now? She had tried her best, and that was all she could do. Sitting back and watching Ranma marry Akane was too much to bear. 

Shampoo had decided that now, after all this time, she wanted to go back to her homeland. Not _just_ go back. Take a long journey back. Perhaps spending time alone amognst those familiar mountains and hills would provide some peace to her soul. She felt no reason left to stay in Japan, and could not face her great-grandmother with her decision. The last time Shampoo had gone against the Amazon laws, she had battled Cologne and fallen into the cursed spring of the drowned cat. Facing such wrath again would not do her any good now.

And so it was, Shampoo decided, to leave a note for her great-grandmother. She wrote in her own native language this time, that she was going to take the long journey back to China, and give herself a chance to find whatever inner peace was possible now. It didn't even occur to her to say good-bye to Mousse. Why would it matter anyway? For Mousse, having Ranma out of the way would be a victory. It made her feel bitter that her loss would become his achievement. 

And so one morning, Shampoo left the note for Cologne, grabbed her large pack, and said goodbye to Nermia - a place she had called home for so long now, where she had arrived with such hope in her heart, and now left with heartbreak. Shampoo shouldered her bag, and went on.

* * *

At daybreak, Mousse came down the stairs as usual, searching for his beloved Shampoo to greet her good morning. Yet she was nowhere to be found. It was not unusual for Shampoo to disappear to the Tendo home at any strange hour, yet this time Mousse sensed something was different. It felt as if his beloved was gone - _gone_ gone. He couldn't shake the feeling off.

Mousse entered the kitchen where Cologne sat on her staff, a solemn expression on her face. Mousse immediately knew all was not right, and noticed the paper clutched in Cologne's small hand.

"Cologne?" said Mousse "Have you seen Shampoo? I can't find her anywhere."

Cologne shook her head. "Nor will you, duck-boy. For she has left."

_"What? Left?"_ exclaimed Mousse. "What are you talking about?"

"She left this note for me this morning. She has decided to take the long way back to China. I believe she thinks that by taking such a trip through the back-country, she will find some inner peace in regards to the marriage of Ranma and Akane.

Mousse stared at Cologne with unbelieving eyes. Shampoo hadn't even said goodbye to him. Yet he brushed it off. "But Cologne, doesn't Shampoo know how risky it is to travel like that alone at this time of year?"

Cologne nodded. "Indeed, Mousse. Yet I don't think she cares about the risk. She is heartbroken, you see, and her judgement is far from good right now. I will leave as quickly as possible to go back to our village, in hopes to meet her there when she arrives. I expect you to look after the restaurant until then."

"But...but what about Shampoo?" shouted Mousse in desperation. "She shouldn't be out there all alone! Anything could happen to her!"

"I am well aware, Mousse. But it would be impossible to track her down now. She could be far across the sea to China now, and there are any number of ways she could get back through those hills. She's a member of our tribe, and knows those mountains well." said Cologne.

Mousse sighed, unable to refuse the order from his village leader. Yet Mousse could remember the stories from their childhood - dangerous animals lived in those hills. Sure, perhaps they were just stories told to keep children quiet, but Mousse felt fear stab his heart at the thought of Shampoo travelling alone and potentially running into danger. 

"I will be leaving shortly, Mousse. You _will_ do what I say. I will send a message to you when Shampoo returns, and hopefully she'll be convinced to come back here, and uphold our laws and marry her bride-groom."

Mousse grumbled as Cologne prepared to leave for China. Once she left, Mousse was left alone in the quiet restaurant. He ran through his thoughts over and over, and his mind was made up for him. He grabbed his robes and a large bag, and headed out the door. There wasn't a moment to waste if he was going to have a chance at trailing Shampoo through the forests of China.

* * *

Shampoo had wandered through the dense forests for several days now, following old familiar paths to the home of the Amazons, finally reaching the boundaries of her homeland. She savored the familiar scents of the wildflowers, redbuds, pawpaws, and dogwoods drifting on the wind currents. She stopped to caress the cool white bark of a sycamore tree. Although living in Japan was wonderful, it felt good to be home. Despite her sorrows over Ranma's marriage, the familiar sights and sounds lifted her spirits. She wasn't scared of the darkness or the mountains, for she was raised in these mountains. It was the land of her people.

Shampoo had crossed one of the last mountain peaks before she would reach the village. The long journey through the quiet hills had helped her tremendously. It was dark now, a big grinning China moon had the countryside bathed in a soft yellow glow. The starlit heaven reminded her of a large blue umbrella, outspread and with the handle broken off. Shampoo knew it was more dangerous to travel at night, but she could not sleep despite trying, and knew that the sooner she got back to her native home, the better things would be.

As Shampoo walked past a giant, old tree, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard some sort of noise, and not just that of a small creature rustling in the brush. Shampoo had a feeling deep in her chest that she was being watched. She tried to shrug off the feeling and keep walking, but she heard the deep noise again, and froze.

_"Nihao?"_ spoke Shampoo in her native tongue, but her own voice echoed back into the darkness. Deep inside her gut, she knew something was wrong. Shampoo was a trained warrior, and knew when she was being watched. Shampoo tightened her grip on the handle of her lantern. Slowly she started walking toward away from the large tree. She kept her eyes on the tree as she edged forward. Then she saw them—two burning, yellow eyes—staring at her from the shadowy foliage of the tree. She stopped, petrified with fear, staring back at the unblinking eyes.

Shampoo could make out the bulk of a large animal, crouched on a huge branch, close to the trunk of the big tree. Then it moved. She heard the scratch of razor-sharp claws on the bark. It stood up and moved out of the shadows on to the limb. Shampoo saw it clearly as it passed between the moon and herself. Shampoo knew what it was, even though she had never seen it before. It was the devil cat of China, the demon mountain lion of her tribe's lore. Shampoo knew that she was in terrible danger, and had to get away, and fast.

There was a low cough and a deep growl from the lion. Shampoo saw him crouch, and knew what was coming. It was too late to escape now. She had heard legends of the demon creatures in the mountains, yet her gut told her that in this moment, they were more than just legends. Her hands felt hot and sweaty as she prepared a martial arts stance. With a blood-curdling scream the devil sprang from the tree with claws outspread and long, yellow fangs bared.

Shampoo's fist hit the demon cat straight between brows. His yellow slitted eyes burned with hate. The long, lithe body dipped low to the ground. The shoulder muscles knotted and bulged with the most terrifying sound Shampoo had ever heard. Shampoo tried to jump back but her foot slipped and she dropped to her knees. The demon was too fast, and she knew she was trapped. With another terrifying scream the demon sprang. Shampoo braced herself for death.

Shampoo didn't die, although for a second she was convinced she had. Shampoo never saw Mousse when he got between the lion and her, but out of nowhere, there he was. Mousse sailed straight into those jaws of death, his body taking the ripping, slashing claws meant for her.Mousse met the lion in the air. The heavy weight bowled him over and over. He wound up in a fallen treetop. For in his veins flowed the blood of an Amazon warrior. In his fighting heart, there was no fear. The impact of the two bodies threw the lion off balance. Mousse rose up and attacked again. His aim was true. Shampoo heard the snap of steel-trap jaws as they closed on the monster's throat.

The silence was shattered by one long, loud roar. She'd never heard anyone, not man or woman, make a noise like that. No, this was different. Mousse's voice rang out over the mountains, loud and clear. The vibration of the deep tones rolled in the silence of the frosty night, on and on, out over the flats, down in the canyons, and died away in the rimrocks, like the cry of a lost soul. Mousse had voiced his challenge to the devil cat.

With a squall of pain and rage, the big cat rolled over on his side, dragging Mousse with him. It's right paw reached out and curved over Mousse's shoulder. Sinews tightened and razor-sharp claws dug inward. With a cry of pain, Mousse loosened his hold. Shampoo saw the blood squirting from the deep wound in his shoulder. Mousse ignored it and bored back into the fight. Bawling the cry of the damned, he charged back in, flinging every weapon in his arsenal.

The sight of Mousse fighting burned her blood. The devil cat would not back down, charging for Mousse with it's vicious claws, slashing him with every chance it got. Shampoo went berserk, and charged into the fight.There in the flinty hills of the mountains, Shampoo and Mousse fought for their lives. Shampoo fought with the only weapon she had \- the arms and legs of an Amazon warrior.

Shampoo screamed and charged, swinging her fists, but they were no use against the powerful hide of the devil cat. Shampoo saw a glint of metal out of the corner of her eye - one of Mousse's dropped blades. She grabbed it, hacking in every direction without mercy.

The battle raged on and on, down the side of the mountain, over huckleberry bushes, fallen logs, and rocks. It was a rolling, tumbling mass of fighting fury. Shampoo was in the middle of it all, falling, screaming, crying and hacking away at every opportunity as Mousse's weapons flew past, each one broken free by the powerful creature's jaws. Screaming like a madwoman, with tears running down her face, Shampoo hacked and chopped at the big snarling mountain cat.

Shampoo had cut the big cat several times. Blood showed red on the edge of her blade, but as yet she had not gotten in the fatal lick. Shampoo knew it had to be soon she and Mousse were no match against the razor-sharp claws and the long, yellow fangs of the demon creature. The screams of the big cat and the deep bellowing voice of Mousse echoed through the mountains as the demon of hell turned loose. Down the side of the mountain, the terrible fight went on, down to the very bottom of the canyon.

In a flash, the big cat had Mousse by the neck. Shampoo knew it was seeking to cut the all-important vein within. At Mousse's cry of pain, Shampoo lunged, throwing caution to the wind, ran in and sank her weapon in the lion’s tough hide. If this had been a normal mountain lion, the blow would have been fatal - but this demon barely flinched at the strike.

With her feet digging into the mountain soil, she braced herself, and started pulling. The muscles in her small legs knotted and quivered. She was trying hard to pull the devil cat’s fangs from the throat of Mousse. In the rays of a bright mountain moon, Shampoo could see clearly. For an instant she saw the broad back of the big cat, the knotty bulge of steel-bound muscle, the piston-like jerk of the deadly hind claws, trying for the downward stroke that could disembowel even the most powerful of creatures.

Raising the blade high over her head, Shampoo brought it down with all the strength in her body. Her aim was true. Behind the shoulders, in the broad muscular back, the heavy blade sank with a sickening sound. The keen edge cleaved through the tough skin. It seemed to hiss as it sliced its way through bone and gristle. Shampoo left the blade where it was, sunk to the eye in the back of the devil cat.

The demon loosened it's hold on the throat of  Mousse. With a scream of pain, it reared up on it's hind legs and started pawing the air. Mousse, spewing blood from a dozen wounds, leaped high in the air. His body sailed in between the outspread paws of the lion. She heard the snap of his powerful weapon as it closed on the cat's throat.

The big cat screamed again. Blood gurgled and sprayed. In a bright red mist, it rained out over the underbrush and rattled like sleet on the white oak leaves. In a boxer’s stance, he stood and clawed the air. It's slitted eyes turned green with hate. Shampoo stood in a trance and stared back at the ghastly scene. The breath of life was slowly leaving the demon. It was dying on it's feet but refusing to go down. Shampoo's blade stuck straight out from it's back. Blood, gushing from the mortal wound, glistened in the moonlight. A shudder ran through it's body. It tried once again to scream. Blood gurgled in it's throat.

It was the end of the trail for the scourge of the mountains. No more would he scream his challenge from the rimrocks to the valley below. The Amazon tribe would be safe from it's silent stalk. The large body fell toward Shampoo. It seemed that with it's last effort it was still trying to get at her. As the heavy body struck the ground, something exploded in Shampoo's head. She knew no more.

* * *

  
When Shampoo came to, she was sitting down. It was silent and still. A bird, disturbed by the fight, started chirping far up on the side of the mountain. A small winter breeze rustled some dead leaves in the deep canyon. A cold, crawling chill crept over her body. Shampoo looked over at the lion. In it's dying convulsions the blade had become dislodged from the wound. It lay there in the moonlight, covered with blood.

Shampoo's numb brain started working. She realized in horror that she didn't know where Mousse was. She got to her feet in panic to look for him. She knew she had to inspect to see how badly he was hurt, but first examined her own body. She was cut in several places, but nothing fatal. The only bad wound she had was in her shoulder. It was long and down to the clean, white bone. 

Shampoo hadn’t gone far when she heard a terrible, agonizing cry. She stood still and listened. The cry came again, low and pitiful. Shampoo followed as fast as she could run. Shampoo found Mousse lying on his side, pleading for help. What she saw was almost more than she could stand. There, tangled in the low branches of a huckleberry bush, were the entrails of poor Mousse. With a gasping cry she knelt down by his side.

Shampoo knew what had happened. Far back in the soft belly, the slashing, razor-sharp claws of the lion had cut into the hollow. His entrails had worked out and had become entangled in the bush. The forward motion of his body had done the rest. He cried out in agony and pain, unable to form words as Shampoo knelt next to him, laying a trembling hand on his head. With tears in her eyes, Shampoo started talking to him. 

“Hang on, Mousse,” she said. “Everything will be all right. Shampoo take care of you.”

With one hand she started examining the rest of poor Mousse. Shampoo ran her fingers under his tattered robes. She could feel the quivering muscles and the hot, sweaty skin. He was a bloody mess. His long robes were completely blood-soaked and shredded. His entire body was a mass of deep, raw, red wounds. On both sides of his rib carriage, the sharp claws had laid the flesh open to the bone. His face was pitiful to see, his glasses long gone. A razor-sharp claw had ripped down on an angle across his right eye. It was swollen shut. Shampoo knew he would never see from that eye again.

Blood dripped from his wounds and fell on the white oak leaves. Shampoo realized in horror that he was bleeding to death. With tears running down her cheeks, she did the only thing she could do. She raked the leaves away and let his blood drip on the black mountain soil. Mixing it into a mud, she worked it into his wounds to stop the flow of blood. With trembling hands, Shampoo unwound the entrails from the bush, Mousse's cries of agony shattering her to the very core, causing him to eventually pass out. She tore a piece of her shirt off, and wiped away the gravel, leaves, and pine needles. With fingers that shook, she worked the entrails back into the wound.

Not knowing exactly where she was, Shampoo looked down out of the mountains to get her bearings. Beyond the foothills and fields she could see the long, white, crooked line of steam, marking the river’s course. Following the snakelike pattern with her eyes, in no time she knew exactly where she was, for she knew every bend in the river. Shampoo delicately picked up Mousse's mangled, shivering body. She wasn't sure if he was even conscious anymore. She knew that if it hadn’t been for Mousse, she would have probably been killed by the slashing claws of the devil cat. She held his body close and ran as fast as her legs would take her.

_"Shampoo..."_ Mousse's weak voice spoke, and she looked down into his face. She could see how much pain he was in, and how afraid he was. 

"Shampoo have you, Mousse." Shampoo said, trying to hide her fear for her friend. She kept moving, holding his tattered body against her, unable to stop the blood from flooding out of his wounds.

_"Shampoo...am I going to die?"_ Mousse replied even weaker. Shampoo gulped, unable to respond for a moment. In all her years together with Mousse, she had never heard such fear in his voice as she did right then.

Shampoo found her courage, and responded to Mousse in Mandarin. "I won't let anything happen to you, Mousse. I promise," said Shampoo. She took a deep breath, gazing at the man who had saved her life. _“_ _Mousse..._ you saved my life," she said, trying to hold back tears. "I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back for what you’ve done,” Shampoo said, “But I’ll never forget it.”

Shampoo ran so fast and hard it felt as if her chest would explode. She ran through the moonlight towards the Amazon village. It felt as if her legs were not carrying her any distance at all, and time seemed to stand still. She prayed for a sign of the tribe, for it was Mousse's only chance. She had to hurry.

* * *

Cologne was awoken by the sound of her front door opening with extreme force. She hopped out of bed with her staff, expecting to see Shampoo - yet what she saw instead shook her to her very core more than anything in her 300 years. There stood Shampoo, holding in her arms a bloody, severed mess. Blood dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail from the door. Shampoo was panicked, explaining a mile a minute what had happened between her and the demon cat. It was only then Cologne realized the mangled pile of bleeding flesh was the body of Mousse. Shampoo lay him on the treatment table, and the man groaned in severe pain, crying out in absolute agony.

Cologne came to Mousse, and peeled off his blood-soaked clothes. Shampoo could tell from the look on Cologne's face that things were bad. _Very_ bad. 

_"Oh heavens..."_ whispered Cologne with tangible fear as she unveiled Mousse's terrible wounds, gasping in horror at the sight. In all her years as the leader of her tribe, Cologne had never seen anything like this. The poor boy was torn to pieces. There was no time to ask questions now. Very gently Cologne worked the entrails out and in a pan of warm soapy water, washed them clean of the pine needles, leaves, and grit. With gentle hands, she worked the entrails back through the opening. The wound was sewn up and bandaged with a clean white cloth. Cologne continued to work on Mousse's other wounds, and Shampoo could see on her great-grandmother's expression that things were not going well.

"Mousse...Mousse hurt bad, great-grandmother...." Cologne simply gave a mournful nod and Shampoo could only look on as her friend lay on the treatment table fighting for his life.

“The way Mousse is injured,” Cologne said, “I can't believe he's still alive. That devil cat has killed many of our tribe, Shampoo. It must have been a terrible fight.”

“It was, great-grandmother,” Shampoo said. “If it hadn't been for Mousse, Shampoo would not be here now," Shampoo fought back a sob as she spoke. "Great-grandmother...Mousse fought like a true Amazon warrior. Cat try to get to Shampoo, but Mousse throw himself instead,” Shampoo sobbed. "Mousse give his life for Shampoo."

Glancing at Shampoo, Cologne said, “It’s in his heart, Shampoo. He’s an Amazon, just like you and me. He only has two loves—you and his art. That’s all he knows.”

“Do...do you think he’ll die, great-grandmother?” Shampoo asked, hoping perhaps Cologne would not tell her what she deeply feared.

“I don’t know, great-granddaughter,” Cologne said, shaking her head. “He’s lost an awful lot of blood, and he's torn to pieces. He’s a mighty sick man. All we can do now is wait and see.”

Shampoo knelt down and laid Mousse's head in her lap. She ran her fingers over his cheek. His skin felt cold and lifeless to her touch. To her shock, Mousse's eyes opened to small slits, and Shampoo could see the fear behind them. Mousse must have known he was dying.In his weakened voice, he spoke to her. 

_" Shampoo..."_ he whispered weakly. The brightness was gone from his affectionate eyes. His face once so full of spirit was now full of suffering. Shampoo tried to comfort him. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

“Please don’t die, Mousse,” she said. “Don’t leave Shampoo now.”

"Good-bye, my beloved Shampoo," Mousse whispered with trembling weakness. "I love you. You are the only friend I've ever had."

Shampoo held Mousse's body his breathing grew faster and faster, and there was a terrible rattling in his throat.She looked to Cologne for help. Her face was as white as the bark on a sycamore tree and the hurt in her eyes tore at her heart, and in that gaze, Shampoo knew. Mousse drew one last sigh, and his gentle turquoise eyes closed forever.

At first Shampoo couldn't believe Mousse was dead. She opened her mouth to say something but words wouldn’t come out. Feeling as cold as an arctic wind, Shampoo got up and stumbled to a chair, sobbing as she curled her legs beneath her folded arms. Cologne came over and said something. Her words were only a murmur in Shampoo's ears.

Very gently Cologne placed a kind hand on Shampoo's shoulder. “We did all we could, great-granddaughter.” Shampoo had never seen her great grandmother look so tired and weary as she did on that night. Shampoo knew Cologne wanted to comfort her, but didn’t know what to say.

"There, there, Shampoo. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but it will be alright, in time. Only in time." Cologne spoke gently as she sewed together the gash on Shampoo's shoulder.

Speaking in her native tongue, Shampoo let her emotions loose. “How can I ever be alright again, great-grandmother?" Shampoo sobbed. "He gave his life for me, that’s what he did—just laid down his life for me. How can I ever forget something like that?”

Long after Cologne had retired, Shampoo sat by the fire trying to think but couldn’t. She felt numb all over. She knew Mousse was dead, but she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to. One day they were both alive. Then that night, just like that, one of them was dead. Shampoo stayed by Mousse's body into the night, still unable to accept the fact that he was gone. 

Mousse...her childhood friend. They had grown up together, and Mousse had been a part of her life as long as she could remember. Shampoo gazed up at the moon longingly through the nearby window, pressed against the starry sky. He had always been there for her, whenever and wherever, no matter what. She'd taken it for granted, because he was _always_ there. Now that he wasn't, she felt barren and empty. 

Shampoo never realized it before...but Mousse was the only true friend she'd ever had. The grief was practically unbearable - how she had spurned him, treated him with such cruelty in pursuit of Ranma. Despite all this, his love for her was undeniable and true. Her kind, gentle Mousse - the man who had given his life so that she might live. Shampoo cried into the night until sleep finally found her. That night, she dreamed of him. She dreamed of what was, and dreamed of what might have been.

* * *

It had only been a short while when Shampoo was awoken by the sound of her great-grandmother. Cologne came out with her staff, a look of great sadness on her wrinkled face.

"Great-granddaughter...I must speak with you," said Cologne with utmost urgency. "It's about Mousse. I have gone through all of our tribal history, and have stumbled upon something long forgotten, even by me. There still may be a way to save him. It's a long shot at best. Perhaps even impossible. But it is the only way."

"How, great-grandmother?" Shampoo sobbed, remembering now that her friend was gone. "Mousse is dead. There's nothing we can do now. No one dead comes back. Not now, not ever."

"There may be one thing. Only one thing. I don't even know if it exists anymore, but it's our last chance to bring back Mousse before he's gone forever." said Cologne.

"Shampoo don't understand. What great-grandmother say impossible." said Shampoo

“You are likely aware that there are many legends in our tribe, that extend far beyond even our own small village. Many of the ancient treasures of lore were said to be created by the gods themselves. One such treasure in particular is what I am referring to. Long ago, it was said that the gods created a treasure to honor the life of one who gave it in place of another, to show mankind humility."

_"_ _Aiyah?"_ asked Shampoo. "You mean treasure can bring someone back to life? But that impossible! If not, everyone would be brought back to life! It not possible to be true!"

Cologne shook her head. "Not entirely. The gem I speak of has as specific requirement to work. You see, If a willing victim who had committed no treachery sacrificed themselves in another's stead, the jewel produces a force of immense power. So much so, that evendeath itself would begin to unwind.” said Cologne. 

"But great-grandmother, is just legend. You even say so." said Shampoo, her voice filled with sadness.

"Mousse gave his life for you, great-granddaughter. Legends are lessons - they ring with truth. If this object exists, Mousse's act of self-sacrifice would be what restored his life." said Cologne.

"But we not even know where treasure is!" Shampoo cried, her voice full of hopelessness.

Cologne continued. "I have only heard of one such gem left on this earth, passed down from generation to generation, for thousands and thousands of years," Cologne said, pulling a rolled fabric map from her shelf, unrolling it onto the table. "This map belonged to my mother's mother, and is far older even than that." she said, showing Shampoo the mountains on the ancient document. 

"The treasure in question is said to be in the clutches of a great demon, far up in the mountains, even farther into the back country than we are," Cologne pointed to the shape of the mighty northern mountains, where the drawing of a beast lay next to what appeared to be a beautiful gem. "Your recent experiences can tell you the power of a demonic creature. Any who have tried to pursue said treasure have perished in their quest. It would be a perilous journey, Shampoo. Filled with danger, for something that may or may not even exist. You are an adult now, and I cannot stop you from going. All I can do is tell you what I know, and hope that by the grace of the gods, you'll make it there."

"Shampoo have to do it," Shampoo said, a new determination on her face. "Mousse sacrifice himself to save Shampoo. Shampoo could not call herself warrior of Amazon tribe if she not try. Shampoo have to."

"Very well, great-granddaughter," said Cologne. "There's another thing," Cologne continued, using her staff to draw in the dirt on the ground. "The power of the treasure is said to only bring the soul back to the body within 2 sunsets. By the time the moon waxes full, or it will be too late for Mousse, and he will be just as dead as he is now. You must leave at once. The stakes are high on this one, and I can't promise that you won't find failure in your wake."

"How Shampoo know for sure where treasure is, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked. "What if Shampoo go in wrong place? What if find wrong treasure? Oh, great-grandmother...how Shampoo know for sure?"

"The cave you fear to enter holds the treasure you seek," Cologne spoke wisely. "Follow what I say, and you will find what you are looking for."

Shampoo nodded at the wise words of her great-grandmother. Cologne reached for a large bowl of an oily black substance, and approached Mousse's cold body, using a thumb to press the oil onto his forehead and limbs.

"I cannot come with you, as I need to stay here to ensure Mousse's soul remains in this realm. I shall place these markings on Mousse's body to prevent his soul from crossing over, and to preserve his body until your journey is complete. That is the process of resurrection. You must not wait, great-granddaughter, for unless we have the treasure within the time, Mousse will be dead, and never to return."

Shampoo nodded at Cologne, and prepared herself a bag. According to the map, a large, wide river would lead where she needed to go - yet through unforgiving wilderness. Shampoo knew she had to prepare for bitter cold, vicious winds, and yet unforeseen enemies that lay between her and the salvation for Mousse. She grabbed her most expert weapon - her batons, and placed them on the sides of her bag. This time, she would not be caught off guard without a weapon. She had packed as quick as she could, and with a mournful glance at Cologne before heading out the door on her perilous journey to the north. 


	2. Against the Wild

Shampoo followed the only trail available to her - the Nokuy River. According to the map, it would lead where she needed to go, yet it was far from simple as following the water.

The farther she followed the river, the harsher the land became. The air became colder, the temperature dropping almost by the hour. The vicious wind blew nonstop, chilling Shampoo to her very bone -and it only got worse. Her winter parka helped some, but the horrible wind seemed to cut through her clothes like a thousand bees. It was almost too much to bear. Shampoo could barely feel her hands and feet through the unforgiving wind. 

And so, Shampoo crawled her way up the map towards the vicious northern borders. Through whiteouts and winds, where Shampoo could barely see her own hand in front of her face, up steep mountain slopes and wide open tundras. Wherever the river went, she followed.

Out here, under an open sky... Shampoo felt a cold she'd never known. Growing up under the laws of the Amazon tribe, Shampoo had learned to obey their voices. Tonight, she would begin to hear her own.

Shampoo had come to a fork in the frozen river. She gazed to the right, and to the left. Not a bridge or adequate crossing in sight. The map was no help, for it was hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old. It could be hours, even _days_ before finding a way across. She didn't have that kind of time. Shampoo grabbed a large stick, and taking a deep breath to hide her own fear, stepped out onto the frozen ice. 

Shampoo used the stick to prod the ice in front of her before stepping. It was the only way to be sure it was stable enough to walk on. The coursing waters beneath could shift the ice at any moment, but Shampoo had no choice. Time was of the utmost essence, and this was the fastest way across. Shampoo continued to slowly cross the frozen ice, listening intently for any crack or pop that would indicate a weakness in the surface.

Shampoo had made it almost halfway across the frozen river - she started to feel more confident. That is, until she felt the ice shift under her feet, sending a web of cracks in it's way. Before Shampoo could react, her entire body fell through the ice into the frigid water below. 

The sheer cold took her breath away. Not only that, but Shampoo cried out as her body turned into a cat as the cold water surrounded her. The stick she had been using was the only thing she could sink her claws into. Her saturated fur clung to her delicate frame, chilling her even more. She sputtered, crying out for help that would surely never come. The current ripped at her body, and Shampoo could hold on no longer as the ferocious river swept her under the ice. 

Shampoo scrambled her paws against the ice surface underwater, but she was no match for the current. It swept her away like a ragdoll. Yet again, Shampoo found herself facing death again - only this time, she would have no savior. The breath escaped her tiny cat body as she tried in vain to break the ice above her head. Blackness had begun to envelop her, the shapes in her vision almost impossible to discern. Before Shampoo blacked out completely, she saw something red coming towards her, grabbing her cat body around the torso. Shampoo tried to fight back, but all the power was gone from her body. The red figure dragged her along the current until they exploded to the surface into the brilliant sunshine. 

Shampoo was torn out of her near blackness, gasping for breath as she clawed the snow and ice beneath her. She had no idea what had just happened. She coughed and sputtered the water that had entered her lungs, and once she could hold her own weight up again, she looked around. 

There he was. Or _she_ , to put it more precisely. Soaking to the bone, Shampoo stared in the eyes of her rescuer - it was Ranma! He picked up Shampoo's soaking cat body and began to run to the edge of the stream.

"Ukyo, I've got her! Stoke up that fire!" shouted Ranma as he leaped to the river's bank, holding Shampoo's frozen cat body against his bosom. 

Shampoo watched in her half-awake state to the riverbank before passing out completely. When she awoke, her head was pounding. She reached a hand up to her forehead and realized she was human again, covered in dry blankets as a fire crackled near her. She looked around, and met the concerned face of Ranma, who was in male form again.

"Hey, Shampoo!" said Ranma happily. "How're ya feelin'?"

Shampoo groaned as she tried to move - every single muscle felt stiff and sore. She remembered falling through the ice to her certain death, and remembered that somehow, Ranma had pulled her from the river. But how was that possible? She had traveled alone. Perhaps she was having some kind of dream.

"You took a real fall out there, sugar," spoke another voice. Shampoo's gaze met a brown-haired woman who offered her a plate of steaming hot food. "Eat up darling. You need it." Shampoo finally recognized the face of Ukyo. _Ukyo_ was here too?

"Hey guys, give her some space!" came another familiar voice, and Shampoo saw brown eyes meet her. It was Akane. "She just woke up, let her get her bearings first!"

_Akane_ was here too? Shampoo groaned and gazed around, and realized another figure sat by the fire. Shampoo recognized the yellow and black headband - Ryoga was here too!

_"What...how..."_ Shampoo stumbled with her words, shivering a bit. Akane placed another blanket over her with a kind smile. 

"We followed you here, Shampoo," said Akane kindly. "We...we heard about...about Mousse." Akane said, sadly averting her eyes.

"We came to your village as soon as we heard," said Ukyo. "Mousse was our friend, too. We wanted to pay our respects and...and see how you were faring."

_"Aiyah?"_ spoke Shampoo in confusion. The events of the last 12 hours seemed almost impossible to comprehend.

"When we got to the village, we searched for Cologne," said Ranma. "She told us...about what happened. About the devil cat..." Ranma chocked on his words. "And...about Mousse."

"We asked where you were, and that's when Cologne told us about where you'd gone," said Akane, placing a reassuring hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "Right there and then, we all decided we had to come and help you."

"You...you come help Shampoo?" Shampoo exclaimed, still unable to believe that all four of them had followed her through the unforgiving terrain. "But...but Shampoo not understand..."

"Look, Shampoo," said Ryoga. "I know we've all had our issues between each other. But the fact of the matter is, I see you guys as my friends. And friends stick together. It doesn't matter how much rivalry we all have. You needed help, and here we are."

"No one can make this journey alone," said Akane tenderly. "Not even an Amazon."

"This here looks like the meanest track of land the gods ever laid out. We couldn't let you do this alone. If Mousse's life is hanging by a thread, we're going to be by your side. If all us guys stick together, we're sure to get there." said Ukyo with a wink.

Shampoo felt tears forming in her eyes. Her friends...yes, _friends_ \- for rivals would not have risked life and limb to follow her into such unforgiving wilderness just to find a treasure that may not even exist. 

"But...is dangerous," Shampoo spoke with fear. "Shampoo can no let any more friend get hurt because of Shampoo."

"We're coming with you, Shampoo, whether you like it or not," said Akane with a smile. "Mousse would have wanted it."

Shampoo nodded in understanding, yet her heart sank as she recalled Mousse yet again. How dearly she wished she could have told her friend all the things she never got to say. For now, there was nothing left to do, but continue on the journey to try and save him. And so, the group dried off, and continued on across the frozen wilderness, to an uncertain destination for an uncertain treasure.

* * *

Shampoo had thought perhaps the worse of her journey was over, but it was far from it. Somehow, the conditions grew even worse than before.

The cold was almost too much to bear. She could barely feel her hands and feet through the unforgiving wind. And so, Shampoo and her comrades crawled their way up the map towards the vicious northern borders. Through whiteouts and winds, where Shampoo could barely see her own hand in front of her face, up steep mountain slopes and wide open tundras. Wherever the river went, that is where they followed.

At one point, the group found themselves at a sheer cliff dropping to the other side. It would take them over a day to try and find a way around, so one by one, Ranma and Ryoga wrapped a rope around each person's torso and lowered them down.

"You're a heavy one!" shouted Ranma through the wind as he lowered the Ryoga down the incline. 

"Yeah, like you aren't any lighter!" shouted Ryoga with a laugh. Slowly they descended the height of the cliff until they were level with the river once more.

As the trees opened up to a vast empty plain, the conditions reached their absolute worst. The whiteout was so severe that Shampoo couldn't even see her own nose. Even Ranma and Ryoga had a hard time standing against the endless wind, their feet grabbing the ice as they were pushed side to side. The group huddled together step by step in order to provide more resistance to the wind. Shampoo was sure that by now they were hopelessly lost, but by some unseen miracle, they were able to stay in the vicinity of the river, gasping in relief at the sight once the whiteout subsided.

As night fell, the group found shelter behind the stump of an ancient tree. This spot blocked the wind well enough for them to start a fire, but when Shampoo went to reach inside her pockets for a match to light it, she realized, in horror, that she couldn't feel her fingers. She stumbled, trying to fish out the matches, but it was no use. She shook her sleeves, and eventually the matches fell out. 

Ryoga managed to fish a match out with his teeth, and bracing the book against his frozen hands, he lit the match against the small twigs, lighting a small flame. As the fire grew and the warmth spread, Shampoo tried to take off her gloves, but they were frozen to her hands. After sitting by the fire for a while, she was able to peel them off, but not without excruciating pain. Akane looked at Shampoo's mangled hands and winced.

"Oh my," said Akane, wincing at the sight. "Your hands have turned to ice. That's frostbite. The crystals will cut you like knives...you need to get warm."

Shampoo winced as she tried to move her fingers, but they were stiff and blistered. Ryoga and Ranma fared the same way. Akane heated up warm water in a pot, filling a bowl for each of them to soak their wounded hands.

Shampoo clenched her teeth at the pain, but the warm water soon began to soothe her frozen hands enough that she could move them again. She was able to then warm her frozen feet as well. Akane and Ukyo helped bandage up Shampoo's blistered, red hands and feet, as well as those of poor Ryoga and Ranma.

"I've never known a cold like this, not in all my travels..." sighed Ryoga as Ukyo bandaged him. 

"That's why we're here, sugar," said Ukyo, turning also to Shampoo. "We can make it there if we work together. No one should have to make a journey like this alone."

Shampoo nodded as Ranma spoke. "So Cologne said this treasure was protected by some kind of monster. Any ideas as to what that is?" Shampoo could only shake her head.

"So you don't know what this thing actually looks like?" said Ryoga with a sigh. Shampoo simply shook her head again.

"No. Shampoo just...just..." Shampoo stumbled, almost choking on tears as she gazed at her friends, who were risking life and limb to help her. "Shampoo know this trip crazy, but glad her friends came. Thank you all...but...Shampoo not want anyone else to get hurt just to help Shampoo."

"We're not gonna leave. Not when Mousse's life hangs in the balance. We do care about the guy. And we care about you, too." Ranma said, and Shampoo felt herself blush a little bit.

"Great-grandmother say cave one fears to enter holds the treasure. Shampoo just have the map, and story from Amazon tribe." said Shampoo with a weary voice.

"Then we'll follow where it leads us, wherever that may be," said Akane reassuringly. "We're with you, Shampoo. We'll try our best. All of us."

Shampoo smiled, and began to realize how heavy her eyes had begun to feel. She was fighting to stay awake now - fighting within herself, as every second lost was one more second closer to Mousse being gone forever. 

"Listen, Shampoo..." said Ranma. "I know we don't have much time, but we need to rest, just for a while. We're not going to make it a step further if we don't recuperate."

Shampoo nodded, and lay her head back down as she curled under the blankets, where she entered a dreamless sleep, overcome by exhaustion.

* * *

After sleeping for what felt like forever, Shampoo awoke, stiff and sore. She sat up, rubbing her head, the pounding headache having eased somewhat. She gazed to the fireside where the lumps of Ranma and Ryoga snored under a pile of blankets. Ukyo and Akane were sitting by the fire's side, and greeting her with kind glances.

"How're ya feelin', sugar?" said Ukyo as she handed Shampoo a plate of hot food. "You gotta eat up. We have a long journey ahead."

Despite her weakness, Shampoo felt anything but hungry. Yet Ukyo had a point, and Shampoo began to eat the savory food.

"So Shampoo-honey," said Ukyo with a curious gaze. "What _is_ your relationship with Mousse anyway?"

Shampoo gazed at Ukyo, unsure of how to answer. No one had really ever asked her this before. Mousse was just the man who chased Shampoo, and most people saw it at face value for what it was.

"I just always thought you hated the guy. He chased after you over and over, and you kept rejecting him time after time. I guess I just thought you didn't have any kind of relationship with Mousse." said Ukyo.

Shampoo averted her eyes. It was all just another reminder of how poorly she had treated her childhood friend. "Mousse...Mousse _did_ chase Shampoo, over and over. Bother her all the time, while Shampoo chase rightful husband," Shampoo glanced over at Ranma as he slept next to Akane. The sight didn't bother her as much nowadays, as current circumstances were far more pressing. "But Mousse grew up with Shampoo. Mousse Shampoo friend...always there, even if Shampoo not want him. Shampoo....Shampoo glad to have friend like Mousse."

"Just sayin', you had a funny way of showin' it," said Ukyo, her voice softening. "I'm not trying to be mean, Shampoo. I know things are awful right now. I just can't help but noticing what I saw in Japan. Anyone could, really."

Shampoo looked down in shame. It was clear to anyone who ever watched her interactions with Mousse that she hated the man. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. "Mousse annoying, and Shampoo spurn him..." Shampoo choked on her words as tears welled in her eyes. "So obsessed chasing rightful husband, Shampoo not treat Mousse like friend. Mousse always treat Shampoo like friend...no matter how bad Shampoo to him."

Akane placed a gentle hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "He _was_ a true friend, Shampoo," said Akane softly. "Anyone could see that despite his overly ridiculous actions, he loved you. He valued your company, even if you acted like you didn't. He believed in all his heart that you cared for him. He always had faith in you. That's a very powerful thing."

Shampoo thought for a moment on Akane's statement, realizing the truth in it. "Akane...Akane right," whispered Shampoo as a tear fell from her eye. "Shampoo just ashamed. Ashamed that only when Mousse gone, Shampoo realize how much Mousse mean to her. Shampoo never have chance to thank Mousse for being her friend," Shampoo gulped as a tear fell down her face. "For being Shampoo _only_ friend..."

"Well that's not true, sugar. Not anymore," said Ukyo with a gentle smile. "You've got us now. We'll bring him back. No matter what it takes."

Shampoo stared at Akane and Ukyo - her rivals. At least, they had been. Rivals for Ranma's affection, among other things. Yet here were her supposed enemies - risking life and limb, just to help her. Perhaps their relationship had changed more than Shampoo realized. Enemies didn't risk their lives to help you...but true friends? That was easy to figure out. Thinking of Akane and Ukyo as friends - the feeling was all new to Shampoo. She liked it. 

"Well, you won't have to regret not telling Mousse how much he meant to you," said Akane. "We're going to get that treasure, and we're going to revive him. I promise you, Shampoo...we're all in this together. We won't let anything happen to him."

Shampoo felt her heart sink at Akane's words, as they were the same she had spoken to Mousse as he lay in her arms dying. She had promised she would not let anything happen to him. Would there be any chance now for that promise to be fulfilled?


	3. Into the Unknown

After a short rest, the group continued onward into the ferocious, unforgiving wilderness. As the sun rose above, they followed the map, trudging through snow, ice, and bitter wind. All for the sake of their friend. Shampoo was glad she wasn't alone on this journey - whenever she felt doubt, she looked to the gazes of her friends, and she felt determined again.

The group reached the base of the tallest mountain yet, and they still continued on. Each step felt harder than the last, and still the group went on. It was easy to see now why so many perished on a journey like this - yet perhaps those who did had no one else to rely on but themselves.

At the top of the tallest peak yet, the wind whipped the friends like a flag in the breeze. Shampoo walked ahead in a straight line with Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Ryoga behind her. They were crossing a narrow ice bridge over a large chasm. Although they were scared, they had no choice, as another way around could potentially take hours, or even days. The friends braced themselves and hung onto the backs of each other as they single filed over the bridge, when a loud crack thundered beneath them. The men looked in fear at each other at the sound.

"Come on, _move!"_ shouted Ranma as the ice began to crackle beneath them. Shampoo ran forward with Ranma behind her, and the others behind him. They jumped off the ice bridge as it gave way beneath them, clambering up the steep mountain on the other side. It was hard to get traction, but they began to ascend the slick vertical monolith before them, bracing against the great whiteness that engulfed them.

Shampoo felt the ice give way as she, and the others began to slip down the mountainside like dominoes. They all shouted out as they tumbled down in a chain through the snow. Shampoo reached out and grabbed the nearest thing she could - a small, scraggly tree - and used it to anchor herself. She reached out and grabbed Ranma, who grabbed the sliding Ryoga, who was holding onto Ukyo and the others for dear life.

_"Hang on guys!"_ shouted Ranma as he pulled upwards to the small tree, hoping desperately it wouldn't uproot. He yanked on the branch as he pulled the chain of himself, Ryoga, and the others. He felt the load lighten as Ryoga got his footing, followed by Ukyo and Akane. They braced themselves against the relentless wind as they clambered up the snow.

_"Almost there!"_ shouted Ranma as they saw the edge of a rock landing above. The friends held onto each other against the bitter raging storm, using their bodies to support one another. Shampoo grabbed onto the rock ledge and drug herself up, and reached out a hand to Ranma, who then reached out a hand to Ryoga to pull them, Ukyo and Akane up. 

_"Alright!_ We did it!" exclaimed Ryoga as he caught his breath, leaning against ledge. "We make a good team guys!"

The group sighed in relief, trying to catch their breaths on the rocky ledge. They continued on as the darkness came upon them. Shampoo looked up at the sky. The moon was almost full. Cologne's words echoed in her mind ' _By the time the moon waxes full, it will be too late for Mousse, and he will be just as dead as he is now._ ' Shampoo's heart sank. They were running out of time, and they still had such a long way to go.

* * *

As the team continued onward along the river, the landscape began to gradually change. The snow became less and less, and instead of a the brutal cold and snow, they were faced with the rocky expanse canyons and mountains.

" _Oh great..."_ sighed Ryoga as he saw the landscape. "What this place lacks in snow and ice it makes up for with raging heat and blinding sunshine."

_"Look,_ we made it this far. We gotta be almost there, Ryoga-honey," said Ukyo as she unraveled Shampoo's map, pointing with a finger. "See, this last mountain we came over has to be this one," she said, pointing. "Which means the canyon you see here must be what we're looking at now. All we have to do is cross this area here, and up the next mountain, and we might actually have a chance of getting there."

Shampoo sighed. "It still far, Ukyo. Time running out. Oh, if only we had more..." Shampoo felt herself on the verge of a sob.

"Now hang in there, Shampoo," said Akane reassuringly. "We got to this point together, and we'll make it the rest of the way together too. As long as we work as a team, we'll make it. I promise."

Shampoo gazed at Akane - the woman who she had treated just as badly as Mousse. Yet Akane was here, willing to do whatever it took to even have the remote chance of saving Mousse's life. Shampoo had never had the chance until this journey to know how loyal, dependable, and true the Tendo girl really was. Perhaps she had been wrong all this time in her hatred.

"We might as well get going down there now, and see what hell is waiting to block us," said Ranma. Akane simply glared at him.

"Don't listen to him, Shampoo. We'll keep going, and we'll make it." said Akane. Shampoo nodded at her, and the group continued down into the rocky terrain.

* * *

As the group descended into the dry, rocky landscape, the wind began to pick up. Only this time, instead of ice and snow, they were pounded by dust and rocks. The group huddled together, just like they had in the snowy tundra in order to brace against the unforgiving elements. After several hours, they had finally managed to escape the dusty storm and catch their breaths, covered from head to toe in the red dust from the wind.

_"Ugh..."_ said Ryoga as he brushed the powder off his clothes and skin. "Never thought I'd say this, but I think I preferred the snow."

Ukyo chuckled at him. _"Aww shucks_ , Ryoga-honey. That color looks great on you." Perhaps it was just the red dust, or her own imagination, but she could have sworn that Ryoga was blushing at her comment.

Ranma shook the dust off himself and plopped onto the ground with a thud. "We got any water left, Akane? I'm parched over here."

Akane reached into her bag, pulling out a large jug. "We've got plenty for now, but we need to make sure we ration it." said Akane, passing the canteen to the group as they greedily drank the precious water.

The group sat in silence for a while to regain their strength. Ukyo and Akane checked the map to make sure they were going the right way - which was somewhat difficult, considering the dust clouds blocked any notable landmarks. Despite this, Shampoo looked at the map as well, and between the three girls, they got their bearings again to head in the right direction. 

As the group continued on, Ryoga stopped suddenly for a moment. He turned around with a shout, yelling at some unseen object. Ranma and the others simply raised their eyebrows at him.

"Ryoga, what're ya doin'?" spat Ranma. "Stop lagging behind!"

_"But...but..."_ Ryoga stumbled with a trembling voice. "I...I...I thought I saw..."

"You thought you saw _nothin'."_ said Ranma in annoyance. "Your eyes are just playing tricks on you out in this place. Now come on."

Ryoga scratched his head. "Maybe I did imagine it...". And so they continued on.

It was not much farther when Ryoga cried out again. This time, he pointed at something. _"There! It's there!_ I told you I saw something!" Ryoga cried. The friends looked to where Ryoga was pointing - a dull shape against the sand, that looked much like a large boulder.

"A _rock?"_ spat Ranma. "You're stopping us all again for a _rock?"_

_"No!_ It moved! I saw it, I swear!" shouted Ryoga, but Ranma just rolled his eyes at him.

"Forget it, Ryoga. We aren't stopping again the next time you see a-" but Ranma was cut off. For in that instant, the so-called rock flew out of the sand, followed by chain of other rocks. For it was, in fact, not a rock at all.

The friends gasped at the sight before them - a giant creature rose from the ground - a snake made entirely of red sandstone rocks. It arched it's back, giving a terrifying cry into the sky before burrowing under the ground and vanishing from sight.

_"Everyone, get together!"_ shouted Ukyo as she grabbed her spatula from her back. "That thing might come up anywhere! We gotta close any gaps!"

None of the group needed to be told twice. They huddled together in a circle, their bodies facing frontwards as they listened intently for the sound of the creature. For a moment, there was only silence, until a great rumbling noise came from below their feet. It was in that moment the giant rock-snake flew up from under the ground - right under their feet, shooting them all into the air upon it's giant back.

Shampoo tried to grab the smooth, slippery stone as her feet scrambled for traction. She saw Akane next to her and grabbed her arm before she fell from the tremendous height to the ground below. "Hang on, Akane! Shampoo have you!" she shouted. The rock-snake snapped it's jaws in their direction as it tried to dislodge them, but they were just out of reach. It thrashed it's body as much as it could, growling and screeching like a demon possessed.

Akane screamed in terror when she saw how high up she was, and Shampoo clung for dear life onto the thrashing stone body of the rock-snake. She couldn't see where the others were. Only when she heard the shrieks from Ranma and Ryoga did she see their bodies fly off the creature and plummet to the ground. Thankfully Ryoga took most of the impact on his feet before catching Ranma, but where was Ukyo?

Shampoo didn't have to wonder for long. She saw Ukyo running along the rocks to the top of the monster's head with her spatula wielded. Shampoo cried out to her, unsure of how long she could hold on to the smooth slippery rock of the thrashing beast.

_"Hang on you guys!"_ shouted Ukyo as she held out her spatula to them. Shampoo grabbed it and held on with all her might as Akane clung to her waist. Ukyo pulled them up to more stable spot on the creature's back where they could at least get some footing. 

"That's _IT!"_ screamed Ukyo in a rage. "I've had _enough_ of this bullshit halting our journey!" Ukyo flipped herself off the back of the rock-snake and directly onto his face, right in front of his eyes on his snout. Shampoo wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it, but Ukyo slammed her spatula directly into the eyes of the creature, and he cried out in agony as Ukyo continued to slam him. 

Finally, Ukyo stopped her spatula right in front of the creature's eyes before hitting him again, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Now _LOOK,_ you big, ugly bully! I've had _ENOUGH,_ you hear? _ENOUGH!"_ she screamed, and the creature flinched backwards in fear at Ukyo's words. "We got a long way to go to help save our friend. _You're_ gonna take us there. And you're _not_ gonna give us any trouble about it. _RIGHT?"_

The great rock-snake didn't move. It stared into Ukyo's fearsome gaze with fear. Shampoo could feel movement under her feet, and realized the giant snake was trembling. 

_"GOOD!"_ shouted Ukyo, climbing up the creatures head and sitting herself comfortably on the smooth spot. "Now you lower your head down and let the rest of my friends on-board. _NOW."_ she spat. The creature did as Ukyo commanded, and lowered itself so that Ranma and Ryoga could climb up. They simply stared at Ukyo in shock at what had just happened.

_"Ukyo..."_ whispered Ryoga with a trembling voice, staring in awe at Ukyo in that moment. "That...that was _amazing!_ How...how did you do that?"

"Yeah!" said Ranma with wide eyes. "I...I don't believe it."

Ukyo simply smiled with a wink as she held her spatula. "Oh, I figured he'd be harmless once I looked him in the eye, and let him know who's boss. Isn't that right, mate?" said Ukyo, lowering her spatula again, which caused the creature to shrink it's head down and let out what sounded like a submissive whine. _"NOW GET!"_ Ukyo slammed her spatula on the back of the snake, and he moved forward without complaint, sailing across the landscape at a tremendously fast pace.

The group held onto the rock-snake as Ukyo sat on it's face, commanding it to go in the direction desired. They tore across the canyon on it's back, saving countless hours of what could have been endless walking.

As they rode the rock-snake, Shampoo found herself deep in thought again about Mousse. It had been so obvious to everyone around that she hated Mousse...but that was so far from the truth. The longer Shampoo ventured on this journey, the more she had to face the thought of a life without Mousse in it. Mousse - the man who had always been by her side, regardless of how much she shoved him away or protested. Thinking about a life without Mousse filled her heart with a deep, unfathomable sorrow. It was not long ago that she had given herself to become Ranma's wife, following the tribal law to marry the man who defeated her in combat. A life without Mousse. She had often _wished_ for a life without him around - a life where she could marry her rightful husband and be rid of the pesky bespectacled childhood friend, Mousse, forever. She could hardly stand the pain of those thoughts - her greatest desire had backfired, and Shampoo felt tremendous shame and guilt for ever having wished it in the first place.

"You doing okay?" asked Akane, offering a kind hand on Shampoo's shoulder. Akane must have noticed Shampoo's eyes glowing red from tears.

"Shampoo...Shampoo not know, Akane," spoke Shampoo, forcing herself to say the truth in her heart. "Shampoo spend so much time hating Mousse, telling Mousse to go away, that Shampoo not care about him..." Shampoo began to choke as she tried to hold back tears. "Oh, Akane...how can Shampoo make it better ever again?"

"Look, Shampoo," replied Akane with deep kindness. "You need to think about what Mousse really means to you. Open yourself to your feelings about him, and just be honest. If you care about him, and he really is the true friend you say, he'll forgive you. That's what friends do."

"She's right, sugarcube," said Ukyo upon hearing the conversation. "You've been burrowing your true feelings for a long time. You're all screwed up from doing that, you don't even know how you really feel about Mousse."

Shampoo averted her eyes at the statement. Ukyo was absolutely right. Shampoo had never really expressed her true feelings about her precious friend. She had never even thanked Mousse for a single thing he did. Not ever. But the thought of a life without Mousse was so overwhelmingly painful, Shampoo had no choice but to confront her feelings while there was still a slim chance she'd be able to tell him. 

"Shampoo...Shampoo just no can believe Mousse throw his own life just to save Shampoo..." Shampoo whispered. "Mousse such foolish man. Should have stayed behind, and let Shampoo get fate deserved."

"Oh, I don't think that's true at all," said Akane. "Mousse loves you. When you love someone, and I mean _really_ love them, you would do anything for them, no matter what the cost or how dangerous. Kind of like you're doing right now."

_"Aiyah?"_ Shampoo exclaimed. She hadn't really thought about it before.

"She's right," replied Ukyo, placing a kind hand on Shampoo's other shoulder. "Being out here, trying to get Mousse's only chance...that shows that you really care about him. You wouldn't be doing this any other way."

Shampoo nodded in understanding. She owed Mousse a debt for saving her life, but that wasn't the only reason she was out here on this journey. Mousse meant more to her than just that. He was kind, loyal, and true. He brought out the best in her, and believed in her with unwavering faith. No one had ever loved her unconditionally the way Mousse had - not even her great-grandmother. Perhaps Akane and Ukyo were right about everything. Shampoo continued to gaze out onto the horizon, deep in her thoughts.

"Gotta hand it to you, Ukyo," said Ryoga with a blush. "You did amazing back there. Really!"

Ukyo blushed in her response. "Aww shucks, Ryoga-honey. Sometimes all it takes to get someone to listen is a little talking to." she winked

"So where are we now?" asked Akane. "The last time we checked the map was before this thing attacked us."

Shampoo reached inside her bag to grab the map - but to her horror, it wasn't there. She scrambled and scrambled through the contents, but the map wasn't there. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she searched frantically for the missing parchment. _"NO! NO!"_ cried Shampoo. That map was the only thing leading them to the salvation for Mousse.

"Shampoo-honey, what is it?" asked Ukyo when she saw the panic on Shampoo's face.

_"Map! Is gone!"_ Shampoo cried, her hands shaking. The map must have fallen and disappeared during the fiasco with the rock-snake.

"Shampoo, calm down!" spoke Akane as calmly as she could, trying to soothe her friend."

"We could be anyplace!" cried Shampoo in frustration "Shampoo needed that map!" tears had begun to fall from Shampoo's eyes. _"No, this can't be!"_

"Hey you guys!" shouted Ranma, and Akane shot him a glare.

"Ranma, we're in the middle of a crisis! We lost the map! Get down over here!" spat Akane.

_"LOOK!"_ shouted Ranma again, pointing upwards. "This is it! We made it!"

Shampoo looked up, and through her tearful eyes, she saw it. A great, craggly mountain arched into the sky above them. The same mountain from the map! They had made it!


	4. The Mountain

The group disembarked the rock-snake before beginning the perilous trek up the mountain. Indeed, the peak towered so far above them, it looked almost as if it extended into the heavens and beyond. Shampoo dearly hoped that wasn't the case, but it sure looked that way.

"Thanks, Rocky!" said Ukyo as she patted the rock-snake on the head. "You wait here until we get back, okay?"

"Rocky?" said the group as a whole with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Ukyo with a giggle. "That's his name. Fitting, isn't it?"

The entire group took that moment to enjoy the laughter between them. Just for a moment, it felt as if everything _would_ be alright again. They entered the dark caverns of the mountains, using only the few lanterns they had between them as light. The damp darkness encircled them in a menacing way, as if great clawed arms would reach out to grab them at any moment. This great maze of tunnels must have gone all the way to the center of the earth - or at least, Shampoo was sure convinced they might. They hadn't gone far when the tunnels forked.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Which way go now? We get lost in here forever!"

The group stood puzzled, trying to figure out a way to manage through the seemingly endless tunnels. Suddenly Akane spoke up.

"Look!" cried Akane, pointing to the ceiling. The group looked up, and realized a glowing blue trail of butterflies rested on the cavern ceiling, leading straight to the path on the right.

"That's gotta be the right way!" said Akane with a smile.

"Finally, something working out in our favor!" said Ryoga. "Come on, let's go!"

The group followed the illuminated trail up into the bowels of the great mountain. Up and up they went through the winding and seemingly endless trail, until after many hours, they came upon a flat open ledge overlooking the vast horizon.

"We've sure come a long way," said Ranma as they stared across the vast landscape. "But we did it together."

Shampoo smiled at the statement. Indeed, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo - and even Mousse - had risked their lives for her. Shampoo never knew she could have friends like that. The feeling was new and overwhelming. She liked it.

The group wandered onto the ledge as the path continued up the scraggly, sharp-toothed cliffs of the mountain. Finally after some time, they reached the opening of another cave - the mouth was vast and wide, line with razor-sharp rocks. Carefully, they entered the vast cavern, surprised to find that it, too, was illuminated with soft light. Shampoo scanned the cave for any sign of the precious treasure she sought - but the cave was empty. Her heart sank as she panicked, grazing the cave walls with her hands, but all that she could find were the damp walls of the interior mountain.

"Shampoo...Shampoo no understand..." Shampoo said, choking on her words. "Map...map say this where treasure supposed to be! It not here! Why it not here?" Shampoo cried out, her voice echoing into the cave walls.

Ranma and the others looked at each other in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe we just need to go farther," Ranma tried "We can keep looking."

"No any farther to go!" Shampoo cried, sinking to her knees. "Shampoo come all this way for nothing, dragging everyone with her for no reason! Shampoo ashamed to call herself Amazon warrior! Now Mousse will die for good, and it all Shampoo fault!"

"It's _not_ your fault, Shampoo!" shouted Akane as she stepped over to comfort her friend. "It isn't _anyone's_ fault. Cologne said this might happen. You did absolutely everything you could, and no one can say that you didn't."

_"_ _How_ can Shampoo feel that way?" Shampoo sobbed. "Shampoo wanted so much to believe Mousse could be saved. Mousse give his life for Shampoo! Shampoo believed with all heart that treasure was here. Now it's gone. Shampoo might as well never go back home again."

"Shampoo-honey, we came all this way to help you because you are our friend," said Ukyo kindly. "Ryoga and Ranma too. That means a lot. No matter what you think, it will always mean something. Don't ever think it didn't matter, because it did."

Shampoo remained on her knees of the cave floor, banging her hands in sheer anger, crying out in agony at how close she had come to saving Mousse, only to lose that hope in a flash. "It not ever make difference!" Shampoo screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mousse die, and it all Shampoo fault! Shampoo never forgive herself, not now, not _EVER!"_ Shampoo slammed the cave floor with her fists again.

A great shaking rattled through the floor of the cave, dislodging small rocks from the ceiling as they clattered onto the cave floor. At first Shampoo thought it was just her feeling it - that is, until Ranma spoke.

"Whoa, Shampoo! I didn't know you were _that_ strong!" Ranma exclaimed.

Shampoo froze for a moment, looking at her bandaged hands. "Shampoo...Shampoo not think so either-" but she was cut off. The ground began to convulse powerfully, knocking the others off their feet when Ukyo's voice rang out.

_"EARTHQUAKE!"_ shouted the voice of Ukyo, who had dug her spatula into the ground to prevent herself from falling. The ground continued to violently shake as the friends tried to hold onto each other, as if the ground beneath them would dissolve at any second.

Suddenly, their attention was diverted to an entirely different threat. Across the cavern was a sight that was not there before. Two giant orange ovals with red slits stared at them - and they blinked. The friends froze in place at the terrifying gaze of the creature, whose head formed the back of the cavern. It broke free of it's rocky prison, smoke pouring from it's giant nostrils as the ground continued to shake with a mighty fury. A deep glowing red appeared at the end of the cave, becoming larger and larger.

_"RUN!"_ shouted Ranma as he shoved his friends out of the way, ducking and pulling Akane with him as a great, powerful flame flew from the mouth of the awakening beast. Ukyo grabbed Ryoga, and Shampoo followed as the slid out of the fiery trap behind them.

When Shampoo looked up, she could see the great cavern was actually the head of a mighty dragon, breaking free from the rocks that had contained it for eons. The beast roared a deafening cry as it broke free from it's prison, shooting flames several hundred feet from it's vicious mouth. It craned it's long, sinewy neck upwards, rising up on it's hind legs as it's shadow towered over the friends below. They stared up in terror at this massive beast, unsure of what to do next.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" cried Ukyo as she pulled out her spatula.

"No, wait!" cried Akane as the beast continued to rise. _"Look!"_

Shampoo gazed at Akane, her finger pointing to the very top peak of the mountain. There, resting on it's highest point, was the sparkle of a red orb. The treasure!

"Shampoo, that's it! That's the jewel!" shouted Akane. "We'll distract the dragon while you go get it!"

_"No, Akane!"_ cried Shampoo as she stared in horror at the great beast. "No one else get hurt because of Shampoo!"

"It's the only way!" shouted Akane. "Please, do it for Mousse!"

Shampoo gulped, and with a determined furrow of her brow, she nodded back at Akane. Shampoo leaped from rock to rock, trying to avoid the gaze of the ferocious animal, trying not to look back. She had to get that jewel - Mousse's life depended on it. She began her ascent, completely unsure if she could possibly make it that far up the steep cliffisde.

* * *

Akane struck the dragon first, directly onto his large pointed nose. Ranma joined in with swift punches and kicks to his eyes as he tried to blind him, while Ryoga and Ukyo focused on disabling the long, vicious claws. 

The dragon snapped it's powerful jaws, shooting flames left and right as it tried to dismember it's attackers. Ranma jumped up onto the back of the dragon's head, throwing punch after punch to try and knock it unconscious, but the beast would have none of it. It threw Ranma off it's head as if he were a ragdoll, and he landed next to Akane on the hard ground.

"It's no use!" shouted Ranma as he gritted his teeth in pain. "We gotta lead that thing away from Shampoo if she's even gonna have a chance! It's bound to go right after her if it knows she's going for the treasure!" Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo nodded, and using whatever they could to draw the dragon's attention, they ran down the mountainside, hoping that it would follow.

They didn't have to worry at all. The dragon spread it's massive, leathery wings, and barreled after the four martial artists down the mountainside, shooting fire in any direction it could, lighting the scraggly trees in a bright orange blaze, creating a barreling wind with each flap of it's massive wings.

"We gotta buy Shampoo as much time as we can!" shouted Ranma. "Everyone spread out! He can't follow us all at once! Akane, you come with me! Ryoga, you go with Ukyo!" They all nodded, and in a flash, the group separated, and the dragon looked confused for a moment, unsure of who to follow first. It set it's cruel eyes on Ukyo and Ryoga, flapping it's wings towards their direction in a bitter rage. 

Ukyo took her stance with her spatula, while Ryoga prepared to throw punches at the devil dragon's neck and shoulders. They fought with all the expertise of true martial arts masters. Ryoga threw his entire weight into the dragon's hide, using his massive strength to wring it's neck while Ukyo slammed it in the face with her spatula over and over. Ryoga was able to drive the dragon's head into the rock wall smashing it's snout before letting go. He grabbed Ukyo, pulling her into the safety of a nearby crevice. Yet in the force of the fight, Ukyo's spatula went tumbling down the mountain as she gazed on in sheer disbelief.

"Oh, Ryoga-honey..." said Ukyo as she and Ryoga pressed themselves against the rock wall. "I wish that hadn't happened."

* * *

Ranma and Akane ran together, trying to put as much distance between the dragon and themselves as it pursued Ryoga and Ukyo. They watched from a distance as the two worked in perfect synchronicity to bang the dragon's head before sliding into a crevice. The dragon, far too annoyed to pursue Ryoga and Ukyo, turned around and set it's sights on Ranma and Akane, flapping it's powerful wings as it barreled towards them, shooting streams of fire in a desperate rage. The wind from it's wings almost knocked Ranma and Akane off their feet.

"Get ready, Akane!" shouted Ranma as he prepared his stance. Akane did the same next to him. As the dragon approached, Ranma leaped as high as he could possibly jump, and ran up the creature's legs before slamming it over and over in the face with all the force he could muster. Akane followed suit and aimed for the dragon's large eyes, and it screeched in agony as her fists met the soft flesh. The dragon shook it's head, confused as it's vision became blurred by the two martial artists firing powerful hits over and over. It flung it's head up high, roaring in a rage, slamming it into the side of the cliff wall, causing an avalanche of rocks.

_"Akane!"_ cried Ranma as he reached out to grab her before a large boulder came down to crush her. He pulled her into one of the crevices as the dragon was flattened by one of the many large boulders. The great beast arched it's head in an agonizing road, outstretching it's wings. It's head flopped down into the dirt, and it lay still. Akane held herself against Ranma, breathing heavily as they watched the smashed dragon, but it didn't stir.

"Come on, we gotta find Ukyo and Ryoga. Then we'll find Shampoo." Akane nodded and followed Ranma into the mountainside again. 

* * *

Ryoga and Ukyo had slid into the crevice of the mountainside, worming their way through the small passageways towards it's center again. They had seen Akane and Ranma crush the dragon under a large boulder. Now they had to try and find them again before seeking out Shampoo. They could only hope she had managed to get the treasure upon the vertical cliffside.

Ryoga and Ukyo stayed close to each other, still shaken by the battle with the dragon. The gentle lights illuminating the cave walls alerted Ukyo to a large slash on Ryoga's shoulder. She glanced at him with concern, reaching out a hand to him.

"Oh, Ryoga-honey..." Ukyo whispered softly "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing..." said Ryoga. It was hard to tell in the dim cave light, but he was blushing at Ukyo's stare.

"Please, be careful," said Ukyo. "I...I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, Ukyo," said Ryoga kindly. "We made a good team, you know. You fight incredible. I know I've seen you fight before, but I never had a chance to say that."

Ukyo was blushing profusely now. "You...you fight really well too, Ryoga. I really mean that. I'm more than happy to team up with you."

For a brief moment, Ukyo and Ryoga gazed at each other. Ryoga gulped as he came closer to her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Ukyo...I just...after all this time we've known each other, I never...I never got...got to say...." stumbled Ryoga.

_"Y...yes?"_ replied Ukyo, her skin practically on fire at Ryoga's touch.

"It's just...I...I...." Ryoga stumbled, but his words failed him. So he let his body do the rest. He gently cupped Ukyo's face, and Ukyo gasped when a pair of warm lips met hers. 

Ryoga continued to kiss her, and Ukyo melted into Ryoga's arms. She explored his face with her hands, letting all of her passion out in this tender moment between them. Ryoga pulled back, breathing rapidly, but Ukyo hardly gave him a chance to catch his breath before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

"Well _this_ is just too cute." said a voice, and Ryoga and Ukyo froze with wide eyes. The voice had come from Ranma, who had been watching the whole time. Akane was next to him.

Ryoga and Ukyo stood there, embraced in each other's arms, completely caught in the act, blushing profusely. 

"Aww Ryoga, you ol' stud you!" cackled Ranma with a wink and a thumbs up. "I new ya had it in ya!" 

"I...uh..." stumbled Ryoga as he let go of Ukyo, who was so red in the face she thought she just might explode.

_"Oh, come on!"_ said Ranma with a heartfelt laugh. "We all knew this was comin'. Don't act like you think we didn't know!"

"Oh Ranma, stop teasing them!" giggled Akane, although she had been far too amused catching Ryoga and Ukyo kissing to not take advantage of the moment.

"Come on guys," said Ranma with a smile. "That dragon's taken care of. Now we gotta get back out there and find Shampoo. She must be at the top right now."

Still blushing, Ryoga and Ukyo nodded, walking out of the cavern hand in hand. Ranma and Akane did the same. They reached the same ledge they had started the dragon fight, and looked upwards, but were not able to see if Shampoo was up there.

"The jewel is gone," said Akane, noting the absence of the glowing red-orange orb. "She must have gotten it."

"Now that the dragon is gone, we should be able to get back down to the bottom in one piece." said Ukyo with a relieved sigh. 

"Well of course! A bag of hot air isn't enough to stop me! Dragon...more like a dragonfly, if you ask me!" huffed Ryoga, puffing out his chest. 

_"Look out!"_ cried Akane, and Ryoga turned around, his jaw dropping at the sight behind him.

There, flapping it's wings in the air, hovered the dragon, and it did not look pleased. 

"Get back inside!" shouted Ukyo, and the four comrades slid back into the mountainside crevices as the dragon smashed it's head against the opening that was far too small for it, raking it's claws against the crack, causing a small avalanche of rocks.

"What do we do?" asked Akane in fear. The crevice they had entered was a dead end. The dragon pressed it's angry, evil eye to the crack. It knew they were in there. It took it's deepest breath, and blew it's fiery blow into the hole, the blazing heat singing Ranma and the others, almost too hot to bear. They were, indeed, quite trapped. 

* * *

Shampoo climbed to the top of the peak as fast as she possibly could. She could see the jewel sparkling in the sunlight - it was so frustratingly close that it almost drove her insane. The wall was almost sheer, slippery rock now, but Shampoo kept climbing. She hadn't come this far just to give up when Mousse's salvation was this close!

She was almost there. She could see the fine, delicate gleam of the orb now. With the last of her strength, Shampoo hauled herself up onto the top platform where the treasure lay, and collapsed on the flat rock. She gasped - the treasure glowed like the sun, and was a shade of the most brilliant orange-crimson she'd ever seen. She reached out, almost afraid to touch it, but was surprised at the gentle aura and warmth it gave off when she placed her hands around it. She had finally done it! The treasure that would save Mousse!

"Shampoo did it!" Shampoo cried down the mountainside, but to her horror her friends were gone. She looked around to try and find them - she could find no sight of the dragon either. Then she saw it - the fearsome creature blowing fire into a small crevice on the mountainside. The dragon must have trapped Ranma and the others inside!

Shampoo gazed downward, fear gripping her heart. The great demon that lay before her sent fear to her very core. She stared at the majestic horned head and flapping, leathery wings. Smoke poured from it's nostrils as it breathed. Each toe bore a giant, vicious-looking hooked claw. It was a terrifying sight. The last demon she had tangled with had taken Mousse's life, and almost hers as well. To try and attack this creature would result in certain death. There was no more will to fight in her heart - only to get out of here and save herself.

Shampoo had the jewel now - the very thing that she had come all this way for. She could go back home, and save Mousse. All she had to do was slide down the mountainside and follow the trail back. Why should she rescue Ranma, the man who was to be her bride-groom who married another? Or Ukyo either, the woman who had challenged her for Ranma's affections. Or Ryoga too - if the man had successfully courted Akane, she wouldn't have been in the running for Ranma in the first place. For a moment, Shampoo realized that she could just leave them to their fate, and take the treasure to save Mousse, who had given his life to save her.

Then it hit her. The words great-grandmother had spoken before her departure. _'The cave you fear to enter holds the treasure you seek.'_ Shampoo thought it had meant the dragon, and facing it's wrath to get the treasure. Now Shampoo realized what it _really_ meant. Shampoo wanted desperately to leave and save herself, but realized that despite her ill feelings towards her comrades, they were her friends. Her _real_ freinds. She had to help them. Shampoo could no sooner leave them to die than to abandon all hope for Mousse.

Shampoo furrowed her brow in determination. She shoved the treasure inside her shirt, and bellowed down the mountainside. _"HANG ON, GUYS! SHAMPOO COMING!"_

Shampoo ran down the rocky mountainside, searching frantically for anything she could possibly use. Then she spotted it - the skeleton of an armored knight wielding a sword and shield. She ran to that spot and yanked the weapons free. Although she had never used them before, Shampoo was an expert at the use of her batons, and knew she at least had to try. She was her friends only hope now. Shampoo shouldered the shield, and gripped the blade as she barreled down to the dragon as it desperately tried to reach her companions within the cleft of the mountain. Using all her courage, Shampoo jumped from above, landing directly on the dragon's back, stabbing hard with the sword as it broke through the iron-like hide.

The dragon screeched in agony, and turned it's massive head to Shampoo, exhaling a fiery blaze at her. Shampoo used the shield to protect her from the flames, and continued to slash at the giant dragon. The dragon's attacks only made her angrier - this stupid beast stood between the salvation of her friends, and of Mousse. She would not be defeated. 

Ranma and the others looked on from the cave crevice - it was Shampoo! She was attacking the dragon! They all flew out of the crack to her aide, throwing punches and kicks as fast as either of them could. Ukyo even found her spatula wedged in a rock, and was able to wrench it free. She jumped up towards the flailing dragon as Shampoo ran along it's back, stabbing and slashing with all her might. 

"Watch out for his tail!" shouted Ukyo to Shampoo as the dragon's spiked tail slammed down to her. Shampoo blocked with the shield, just as she would have with her trusty baton. The dragon swung it's tail towards Akane's direction instead, wrapping her in it's vicious clutch, swinging her left and right in the air as she cried out in fear.

Shampoo was filled with rage now. She ran up the dragon's back, crying out as she did so. "Shampoo not scared of you! Shampoo scared for her friends! Shampoo not let any more demon take friends away! _NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"_ Shampoo yelled, and she leaped into the sky with her blade, facing it downward as she plunged to the dragon's head. 

Shampoo's aim was true. Her blade struck the dragon directly between the eyes, and in an instant it let loose the tail-grip on Akane, and she fell into Ranma's waiting arms. The beast cried out in agony, shooting one last fiery blaze into the air as it tumbled backwards. Shampoo let go and jumped to the ledge with the others, the sword embedded in the dragon's skull as it plummeted to the depths below. Shampoo, Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, and Ranma gazed over the cliffside as the vicious demon fell to it's death.

"Are you alright?" cried Ukyo as Ranma held Akane in his arms. She nodded, and turned her attention to Shampoo, who was covered in the blood of the dragon when she had struck him.

_"Oh, Shampoo!"_ cried Ukyo. "Shampoo, that was so brave! I can't believe it!"

"Did you get it, Shampoo?" asked Ranma. "Please...please tell me you got it!"

Shampoo smiled, pulling the shining, red-orange orb from her shirt. "Shampoo got it. But could not leave her friends. Friends stay together. Shampoo friends teach her that."

Akane and Ukyo smiled at Shampoo as she tucked the orb back into her shirt. They had finally made it - they had gotten the treasure to bring back Mousse's life. Now all they had to do was go home, together.

Suddenly, a great earth shattering crack shook the group from the platform they were standing on. Before any of them could react, the ground beneath them crumbled, and all five comrades found themselves falling to their certain doom. Down and down they fell, screaming in fear, unable to reach any part of the mountain to get a grip. The ground grew closer and closer, and Shampoo closed her eyes, bracing for the impact that was sure to come.

But it didn't come. Instead, Shampoo felt herself swept out of the air by something, breaking her fall. She was stunned, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She had been grabbed out of the air by some kind of creature - so had Akane and the others. It was only when Ukyo spoke that Shampoo knew for sure just how.

_"ROCKY!"_ shouted Ukyo in happiness as she stroked the head of the red sandstone snake. "Rocky, you saved us! Oh baby, you're the greatest!"

"Well I'll be damned," said Ryoga, gasping as his heart raced. "She's the rock-snake whisperer."

The friends all laughed as they sat atop Rocky's back. The rock-snake nuzzled Ukyo as she hugged him back, and spoke those words Shampoo had so longed to hear.

"Come on, guys," said Ukyo with an exausted sigh. "Let's go home."


	5. The Long Road Back

The gang rode back across the vast sandstone canyon on the back of "Rocky", as Ukyo affectionately called him. Shampoo clutched the sacred jewel to her chest as the gentle rhythm of the rock snake moved beneath her. Surely now, Mousse had a chance. For in her heart, she recalled the words she spoke to Mousse when she carried him back to the village after the fearsome battle with the devil cat. _'_ _Mousse...you saved my life. I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back for what you’ve done, but I’ll never forget it.' _

Shampoo fell asleep to the rhythmic motion beneath her. Her mind was filled with dreams of Mousse again - all the good times growing up, and the cruel ways she had spurned him time after time. Then came the nightmare, which was all too real - the fight with the demon cat, and how Mousse fought with all his might to protect her. When she awoke, Akane and Ukyo were gazing at her with concerned, luminous eyes.

"You okay there, sugar?" asked Ukyo, reaching out a kind hand. "You were crying out in your sleep."

Shampoo awoke groggily, rubbing her head. Just before awakening, she had dreamed of Mousse's life slipping away again, dying in her arms at great-grandmother's home. She gulped and tried to get her bearings, forgetting briefly where she even was.

"Shampoo just....just have nightmare..." Shampoo spoke, her voice trembling.

"It was about Mousse, wasn't it?" said Akane kindly. "It's okay, Shampoo. It was just a dream."

Shampoo lowered her eyes in sadness. For it wasn't just a dream - Mousse had died in her arms that night. The night he had thrown himself between her and the devil cat - taking the deathly blow meant for her. The gruesome scene played itself in her mind over and over - how Mousse had thrown his life down to save her, and how he'd been torn to pieces and mortally wounded. All for her. For now Shampoo had to shake the thoughts from her head, as they would be taking the next step of the long road back shortly. 

It was only a short while before they reached the base of the mountains once again. This was as far as the rock-snake could go, as the canyons were his domain. They disembarked the creature, but not before Ukyo stroked the finely sculptured head of the rock-snake, who seemed to enjoy Ukyo's pats, his eyes shut in deep content as she ran her hands along his chin.

"Thanks a million, Rocky. You saved all our lives. You're a sweet boy," she cooed, kissing him on the nose. "If there's a place out there for good rock-snakes, I know there's a special place for you." Shampoo thought she must have just imagined it, but she could have sworn the rock snake blushed - if that were indeed even possible.

"Hey Ryoga!" teased Ranma at the sight. "You better watch out! Looks like you got some competition over there!"

Ryoga stared for a moment and burst out into laughter, and the rest of the group joined in. After all they had been through, it was a much needed release, even just for a moment - for the journey back to the village ahead of them was still full of treachery and unforeseen dangers. And so, they began their long ascent back through the mountains, back through the unforgiving back-country from whence they came.

* * *

The group traveled back up through the frozen mountains, through the bitter, windy cold, huddling together to brace the arctic currents that were determined to throw them off their path. Ranma had grabbed a large piece of birch bark, and using a piece of charcoal, began to create a makeshift map based on his memory of the trip so far, as Shampoo's original map had long been lost. The only thing in their favor was that they were backtracking the way they had come before. 

The cold tore through the friends to their very core. The snow was deep and difficult to maneuver through, yet still they continued on. For the friends had each other - and they pulled each other out of the deep snow, braced the winds, for they had no choice but to succeed on this journey, for Mousse's life depended on them getting back.

Finally the friends had crossed the vast open tundra that had frostbitten their hands and feet before. It was lined with great, monolithic mountains with snow-capped peaks, reaching into the sky like great claws.

"When I get back home," said Ryoga with a shiver. "I'm coming to the dojo, and I'm going in the baths, and I'm not leaving. Not _ever."_

"Well neither am I, roomie!" said Ranma with a laugh. "Might as well bring Ukyo along too while you're at it, you ol' rascal."

Ryoga and Ukyo blushed beneath their covered faces, while the others continued to laugh for a much needed moment of solace. But it was not to last. For then came a great sound over the air from above - as if perhaps the dragon had found them again, thrashing it's might body against the cliffs. 

Yet this was no dragon. As the friends looked up, a terrible horror met them. The snow that rested on the mountains peak had let go, and was tumbling straight for them as fast as a bullet train.

_"_ _AVALANCHE!"_ cried Akane. "It's headed right for us!"

"Come on, _RUN!"_ shouted Ranma, as the friends held on to each other to brace the wind as the torrent of snow and ice came down upon them. They had to get out of it's path, or they would be completely pulverized under the immense power and weight of the snow. But it was no use - they would never be able to outrun the raging river of snow and ice.

_"THERE!"_ cried Ukyo, gasping for breath. "A cave! Over there!" Ukyo gestured to a crack in the mountainside - it might have been their only salvation. 

_"_ _COME ON!"_ shouted Ryoga, using all of his might to shove the group to the right and into the small crevice. The avalanche was coming closer and closer, the sound deafening and monstrous. Just as it was about to reach the group, they smashed into the icy crevice on the mountain side, but even still it was not enough. The snow was crashing through the icy walls towards them - they had no choice but to keep running. 

The group stopped dead in their tracks as they hit a giant chasm. The avalanche still tore it's way through the icy cave towards them, like a thousand clawed hands waiting to grab them to their chilled deaths.

There was no time to react. "We must jump!" cried Shampoo "Snow fall into gap if we jump!"

Shampoo pulled the rope out of her bag and tied it to a sturdy rock at the cliff's edge. Shampoo ran as fast as she could, using all of the power in her warrior legs to leap across the chasm. She braced herself before tying the other end of the rope to a rock.

"Come across!" yelled Shampoo with great urgency. _"Hurry!"_

Ranma grabbed Akane, and she clung to his torso as he tore his way across the solid rope. Ukyo held onto Ryoga as they followed suit. They could hear the great noise of the snow and ice coming closer and closer. In the last split second when Ryoga pulled himself and Ukyo up over the edge, the raging sheet of snow met them, but was no match for the chasm. It poured down into the bottomless pit, and the friends collapsed with great sighs of relief.

"When this is over," panted Ranma, placing a hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "Remind me to thank you."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed forever, the group was descending from the icy hell along the river, and back into more familiar territory. The temperature rose as they made their way down, and even the river began to look recognizable again.

" _Look!"_ said Ranma with exuberance, pointing towards the river. "The ice has broken up!"

"Yeah, so what?" said Ryoga. "We have to follow the river back, frozen or not."

"Don't you see?" said Ranma with a smile. "The river runs in the direction we started! If we can build a raft and ride it, it'll save us so much time!"

"He's right!" said Akane excitedly. "It could get us back with time to spare!"

"Still though, we have to consider the danger. We don't know how bad it might get upriver." said Ryoga.

"That's true, but if we go on foot, we might get delayed longer." said Ukyo, holding her chin in thought. 

Akane chimed in. "What do you think, Shampoo? This is your journey. We came to help, but we'll do whatever you think is best."

Shampoo stood in thought for a moment. It was kind of Akane to ask what she thought about the situation. Shampoo nodded her head. "Sooner we get back for Mousse, better everything be."

"Alright, but first things first. We're all gonna use this soap so we don't change into our cursed forms if we fall in." said Ranma, eyeing Ryoga with a sly grin. 

"Oh, well...not that I would _NEED_ it or anything..." Ryoga blushed, eyeing Akane. The woman still didn't know that he was P-Chan, and right now didn't seem the best time to reveal that secret. "Well, I could use a bath. So might as well."

The friends washed themselves with the soap to prevent the Jusenkyo curse from taking effect. The last thing anyone needed was to change into a cat or a pig whilst maneuvering a river on a makeshift raft. 

Together, the group managed to pull logs, fallen branches, and giant swaths of tree bark in a pile. Slowly, piece by piece, the raft took shape, as each log was strongly tied together in order to support the weight of the 5 martial artists. Using large branches, the made makeshift paddles - except for Ukyo that is, who's giant spatula provided the perfect rudder for a river trip like this. After a couple of hours, the group stared with pride at their raft. It would have been impossible to build something like this alone, but together, it was as strong a raft as anyone could ever hope for. 

Together, they paddled the raft down the river, swift and true, passing by familiar landmarks as they grew closer and closer to the Amazon village. Fish darted to and fro, leaping great arches into the sunshine as rainbows of light trailed behind them. It was a far more enjoyable ride than anyone could have imagined, the sweet scent of the dogwoods and pawpaws drifting down on the light breeze, lifting their spirits.

Shampoo sat in the middle of the raft, holding for dear life onto the red-orange orb that was Mousse's only salvation. Yet again, her mind flashed with images of the terrible fight with the devil-cat. How Mousse had thrown himself into danger to protect her, suffering horrifying wounds as a result of the vicious fight. The image of his face filled with fear when Shampoo found him lying on the ground, his entrails tangled in the huckleberry bush, his deep gashes pouring with blood as he was bleeding to death. How he looked into her eyes when he knew he was dying. _'_ _Good-bye, my beloved Shampoo. I love you. You are the only friend I've ever had.'_

This journey had forced Shampoo to think about Mousse in a way she never had before. Not just as the friend she had forgotten, but as the friend who might disappear from her life forever. This journey of life and death had caused Shampoo to think about many things in a way she never had. Not just about Mousse, but Ranma too. She had chased after Ranma for so long, voicing her love for him for all to hear. For after all, in the Amazon tribe, a woman made the man who defeated her in combat her husband. As far as her culture was concerned, that was love. And Shampoo had thought that way too. She had said time and time again she loved Ranma - but she had said those words based on all the things she had known from her village. For that was all she ever knew.

Ukyo and Akane sat by Shampoo again. Shampoo was glad for that. Talking with them had helped Shampoo understand her feelings in a way that she never had before. Perhaps her two friends would be able to help her now.

_"Akane?"_ asked Shampoo with complete sincerity. "What do Akane think love is?"

_"Love?"_ said Akane in surprise. Sure, Shampoo could have asked her anything, but she had never expected such a question from Shampoo, of all people - the woman who had been dead set on marrying Ranma and proclaiming her love for him time and time again.

"It just...Shampoo not know anymore," sighed Shampoo in sadness. "Shampoo no think Shampoo know what love even is."

_"Oh, Shampoo,"_ Akane replied gently. "I think you just believe love is complicated, but it's not. Not when it's real."

_"Aiyah?"_ replied Shampoo in confusion. "What Akane mean?"

"Love...is putting someone else's needs before your own. It's..." Akane continued, trying to find the words. "It's not just something you feel, it's something you do."

"She's right, sugar," Ukyo chimed in. "Love is not just about them, but about you, too. Not because of who they are, but who you are with them."

"Ukyo's right," said Akane. "When it comes to love, actions speak louder than words."

"All these things..." whispered Shampoo holding a hand to her heart. "Mousse...Mousse do all these things for Shampoo."

"Of course he does," said Akane with a smile. "That's because he loves you."

"But Shampoo never love him back...never reciprocate anything he ever do." replied Shampoo with tremendous guilt in her voice.

"That doesn't matter to him," said Akane. "He loves you. It doesn't matter to him if you love him or not. His love for you is so powerful, he'd do anything, putting you before himself."

"Like...like how Mousse...how Mousse save Shampoo..." Shampoo whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course, sugar," said Ukyo with a kind touch. "Mousse always tried to be by your side. When it came down to it, he cared more about you than about himself, not matter what the circumstances were."

"He knew what he was doing," said Akane. "He knew that he would probably die in that fight, but to him, it didn't matter. He loved you, Shampoo... _really_ loved you. An act of self-sacrifice like that is an act of true love. I know he'd do it again if he had the chance."

Shampoo choked as her tears fell. "Shampoo never ask Mousse to do this. Shampoo never ask Mousse to do anything for her, to sacrifice own life. Mousse so stupid, and now he dead."

"No, he wasn't stupid." said Akane firmly.

"But... _why_ , Mousse do?" asked Shampoo "Why he love Shampoo?"

"Because it's his responsibility." replied Akane calmly.

_"Aiyah?"_

"Mousse told me he loved you from the first moment he ever saw you. He never stopped loving you from then on. So he has a responsibility to you, Shampoo. To love you, and to protect you." said Akane, her hazel eyes staring intensely into hers. 

"Even though Shampoo bride-groom to Ranma?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Yes," Akane replied _"Forever."_

"But...Mousse no have to," said Shampoo as she looked back at Akane's gaze. "No one ever ask him to do this." 

"He didn't have to. It's built in," Akane replied as she stared to the horizon. "Has been ever since the dawn of time, when the first man and woman came together and brought life to the whole earth with their love, making an eternal promise to her. To fight for her when she's in danger, to laugh with her when she's happy, to hold her when she's lonely. To be there when she needed him, no matter what, always," Akane said, gazing into the setting sun. "And so for you, he did."

Shampoo had never heard such wise words from someone she thought of so poorly. Looking at her that evening, she seemed so wise, and ancient - like the first woman who had ever walked the earth. In her mind's eye she Akane Tendo, in a way she never had before. She was kind, loyal, and true, and was right about Mousse - he would do anything for her without question, and love her unconditionally. Although she would never admit it, somewhere deep inside, Shampoo admired Akane in that moment, and hoped that one day, she could be like her. 

* * *

As their rafting voyage continued on, Ranma continued to draw his makeshift map on the birch bark when a shadow overcast him. "Akane, you're standing in my light!" spat Ranma.

"That...that wasn't me..." said Akane, gazing up to the sky. "Look!" The others turned to look up, and with horror, they saw the dense, black clouds and heard the deafening crack of thunder. 

The downpour began, with fat raindrops plummeting down upon the group. Harder and harder the rain began to pound as lightning spread across the sky like a spider's web in a thunderous crack, roaring in it's intensity as the group huddled on their makeshift raft.

"Hang on guys!" shouted Ukyo as she paddled harder with her spatula. "We gotta hurry, this river's gonna flood! We gotta get outta here!"

The friends worked together to push the raft as fast as it could possibly go, but it was no use. The river began to rise swift as the wind, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were being flushed down the river in a rage of wicked rapids as the thunder and lightning exploded above them.

_" Hold on!"_ cried Ranma as he tightened the ropes of their makeshift raft. "Ryoga, help me! The raft's coming apart!" The two men scrambled to try and keep the logs together, but it seemed futile. Akane handed them more rope as she tried to tie some of the logs herself, while Shampoo sat in the middle, clinging to the orb for dear life. She hadn't come this far just to lose it now.

Suddenly Akane looked up, and screamed in terror. "Ranma! A waterfall! We're headed straight for a waterfall!"

_"Damn!"_ screamed Ranma as he and Ryoga tried in vain to hold the raft together. "Come on, we gotta keep paddlin'! Hurry!" Ryoga, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo paddled in all desperation against the rising current, but they were no match for the ferocious flash flood of the vicious thunderstorm. Their raft was falling apart, and they were headed straight into the clutches of a raging waterfall. And so that is what happened - over the falls the friends went, clinging to each other for dear life as blackness engulfed them in the midst of the terrifying storm. 

* * *

When Shampoo awoke, her head was pounding. She opened her eyes to the sight of the scattered bodies of her friends on the river's edge, the disembodied raft pieces scattered all around. Darkness was descending as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. To her relief, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Ranma all began to stir amongst the debris of their vessel. 

"Where...where _are_ we?" said Akane as she got to her knees on the mangled raft, looking around.

_"Right where we wanna be!"_ cried Ukyo, pointing into the distance. "Look, it's the village!"

And there it was - the Amazon village, illuminating it's soft light as a gentle breeze came over them. As Shampoo gazed upon her home, it was the most beautiful sight. After all their trials and terrors, they had finally made it. 


	6. The Return

Shampoo was home! But time was running out - the moon was beginning to rise, and when it was at it's highest point in the sky it would be waxed full.

 _"Come on!"_ shouted Shampoo as she clutched the treasure against her body. "We must hurry! Moon almost all the way up!"

Shampoo burst through the front door of her great-grandmother's home. There she sat by Mousse's lifeless body, just as she had when Shampoo left.

_"_ _Great-grandmother!"_ shouted Shampoo as she ran through the door.

"My great-granddaughter!" cried Cologne with tears of joy. "You're back! Did you find the treasure?"

_"Yes!"_ exclaimed Shampoo, pulling the brilliant, glowing treasure out from under her shirt. 

"We must use it immediately." said Cologne, and she gently took the glowing treasure from Shampoo. Cologne brought the treasure to where Mousse lay, and ran her hands over it. It began to glow brightly, and as it did so, began to excrete a steaming, liquid substance. Shampoo rushed to Mousse's side, holding his pale, lifeless hand in hers.

"This must be the elixir of life..." whispered Cologne in awe, as she delicately collected the fluid into a vial. Cologne had infinite wisdom of all ancient arts, but even she was taken aback by the brilliant glow of the orb as the life's elixir began to produce. "In all my years, I've never..." whispered Cologne in awe. She lifted Mousse's lifeless head, and opened his jaw, dripping the elixir into his mouth. The group stared on in suspense, and waited for something, _anything_ to happen.

But nothing happened. Cologne continued to administer the elixir, but Mousse did not stir. He lay there, lifeless, and unmoving.

"Did...did we make it in time, great-grandmother?" asked Shampoo as she gazed down at Mousse's lifeless body, fear striking deep within her heart. 

All Cologne could do was sigh. "This mysterious power is new, even to me my great-granddaughter. Perhaps it needs time. We'll know in the morning," Cologne sighed as she gazed at Shampoo, Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga. "Whatever happens, you've all done your best."

Cologne sent Ranma and the others to her bedroom for a much needed rest, urging them to rest despite their worry for Shampoo. 

Cologne placed a gentle hand on Mousse's forehead, feeling the strain of his soul clinging to this world. She gazed upon the sleeping figure of her great-granddaughter by his side, and it filled her heart with a terrible sorrow. Cologne looked up to the moon, now fully waxed.

_I can tell time by the moon_

_I can tell time by the sun_ _  
_

_No matter how I mark_

_The hour's light and dark_

_I tell you your time's just begun_

Cologne continued her ballad as the moonlight grazed Mousse's lifeless body. If only she had the power to bring him back to life herself - to save the man who had saved her beloved great-granddaughter.

_It is morning in your life_

_Day is breaking -- oh, so bright!_

_You've barely made a start_

_Just one beat of my heart_

_Don't sleep away the morning light_

Cologne felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of Mousse being gone forever. In all her time knowing the boy, she had thought he'd never show promise as a warrior - but she was wrong. He truly was an Amazon warrior, and had proven himself on the night he had given his life so that Shampoo might live. 

_Please wake up_

_Please wake up_

_Leave dark dreams behind_

_Please wake up_

_It's your morning golden day to find._

Cologne was over 300 years old. A lifetime of lifetimes she had lived. Poor Mousse, who had barely had a chance to truly live his life - no man deserved a fate such as this. To have died before he had a chance to even live.

_Once I had a morning, too_

_I was young once just like you_

_It's evening in my life_

_All I have is the night,_

_But it'd still be morning for you_

__

Cologne looked on as Shampoo clung to Mousse's body in the moonlight. Time would tell if her efforts were in vain or not...for this night would not reveal answers. Cologne sat on her nearby chair, and dreamed - dreamed of better days for Mousse, and the desperate hope that they had not been too late to save him.

* * *

Ranma and the others awoke as the bright sunlight beamed through the window, stretching and yawning. For a brief moment, it seemed as if everything was back to normal. But then their thoughts went to Mousse. Had the night changed what might happen to him? The friends gazed at each other, and knew that one way or another, they would have to face whatever lay beyond the bedroom door, be it good or bad.

Shampoo sat by Mousse's side, holding his hand. In her face, they knew. He did not stir, and was just as lifeless as he had been that night.

_"Oh Mousse..."_ Shampoo cried as she caressed his lifeless hand. All Ranma and the others could do was look on, for words failed them in that moment. "Shampoo...Shampoo too late..." Shampoo cried, tears flooding her face. 

"No, my beloved great-granddaughter," whispered Cologne as she touched Shampoo's shoulder. "You did everything possible. Everything absolutely possible."

The friends too, began to weep, standing vigil for their departed friend. Cologne was indeed right, that they had done everything possible to help save Mousse...but it didn't make them feel any better. Shampoo leaned over her the body of her precious friend, sobbing into his chest, and in her sobs all hope left her body. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see and hear. 

_"My kind, gentle Mousse..."_ Shampoo wept. "Shampoo so sorry, Mousse. Shampoo so sorry for everything..." She entwined her fingers in his lifeless hand as a tear fell down her face and onto Mousse's cheek. 

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and searing pain. That was all Mousse could feel and see. The last thing he remembered was saying good-bye to Shampoo, after their bloody fight withe the demon cat. Then, he recalled no more. 

His thoughts wandered in this dark, cruel place, unable to find anyone, or anything familiar. Only the burning pain and sensation of sweat and water were felt, and the muffled sounds that he could not discern. 

Mousse wanted to give in to the great darkness around him. To put an end to this suffering and endless pain. He wanted to go towards the soothing light, and in it's glow he could feel the pain lifting away. He allowed it to envelop him, to erase the agony of his suffering. For some reason, he could not enter the light, try as he might. Then, he felt the forces binding him loosen, and he could freely move to enter that encompassing, comforting light. He wanted to go that way - for it that light, Mousse felt peace and healing. That is, until he heard a voice. 

A voice...yes, a woman's voice. It sounded far off, and yet familiar. It grew louder and closer as Mousse started to become self aware again.

That voice...it woke him up. He knew that voice. It was Shampoo. 

* * *

Shampoo stroked Mousse's hand, and yelped when his fingers gripped her back. Shampoo jerked back as Mousse's eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at her. It shocked him, for her eyes were glowing red from crying..

_"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?"_ said Mousse groggily, his voice somewhat cracking. "What...what are you doing here? Where am I?"

Shampoo smiled at her friend, gripping him a hug, much to the boys delight. She smiled at him, her face filled with joy and relief. _"Great-grandmother!"_ shouted Shampoo with glee. "Ranma, everyone! Mousse alive!"

Shampoo hugged Mousse, much to his delight and surprise. _"Oh Mousse, you alright!"_ she cried, as Mousse blissfully smiled. "Shampoo so glad!"

Mousse simply savored that moment, thrilled that his beloved Shampoo was with him, completely unaware of anything else. He saw the grinning faces across the room of Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Ryoga. How had they gotten there? How had _he_ gotten there?

_"Mousse, you're okay!"_ shouted Akane and Ukyo as they approached Mousse with tears. Ranma and Ryoga followed. Mousse found himself surrounded by familiar faces - faces that were crying - for _him._

Cologne approached Mousse, hopping up next to him with tears in her eyes. How could it be that the village leader was shedding tears for him? This all had to just be some sort of crazy dream.

"You've come back to us, Mousse..." whispered Cologne in awe. "So the legend of the treasure has come to pass."

Mousse had no idea what Cologne was talking about. He had no idea what was happening - it felt as if he had been wandering in darkness practically forever.

"I...I don't understand..." Mousse whispered weakly, still unable to fully move his limbs as he came to.

"It's alright, Mousse. We'll explain everything once you've gained some strength back. For much has happened in your absence."

"My absence?" said Mousse, quite confused "Where...where have I been?"

"Far away, buddy," said Ranma with a smile. "You ain't gonna believe it, but we have quite the story to tell ya!"


	7. Home

Cologne had instructed the friends to allow Mousse a chance to regain some strength before telling him the details of how they saved his life. It would be a lot to take in, and the poor man had hardly any energy to absorb the gravity of it. For the time being, they simply allowed him to rest, but Shampoo never left his side even while he slept. After a long rest and a good meal, it was time to let Mousse know what had happened. Ranma and the others told Mousse the story of their journey to retrieve the treasure to restore his life - the treasure that had saved him because of his act of self-sacrifice for Shampoo. Mousse listened in sheer awe at the tale of unbelievable turmoil and courage his friends had endured to restore his life to him. 

"I don't know how to thank all of you for what you've done for me..." whispered Mousse. "But I'll never forget it."

"Don't mention it, buddy," winked Ranma. "The world would be a lot less of a fun place without a guy like you in it."

"Not to mention, we all grew a little along the way..." said Ukyo, entwining her hand with Ryoga's. "I'm glad we were able to take the journey to help you. I'd do it again if I had to."

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that!" chuckled Ryoga, and they all laughed together.

"It's good to see you, Mousse. Really, it is. How are your wounds?" asked Akane

"Well, they do hurt a bit...but Cologne thinks I'll be alright. The elixir helped speed up the healing process. She even thinks I'll be able to see out of this eye again," Mousse gestured to the eye that had been slashed in the battle. "Although I'll need a new pair of glasses to be sure!"

The friends all laughed together. How wonderful it felt to be together again. Mousse could have never imagined his greatest rivals would have risked their lives to save him. He didn't know how he could possibly repay them for all they had done, but he vowed that some way, somehow, he'd find a way to do it. For now, sharing good company would have to do. 

It was in that moment that Mousse realized Shampoo was missing. Finally feeling the strength to move again, Mousse swung his legs over the bed and pulled his robe over him. 

"I think I'm going to take a step outside and get some air. Do you know where Shampoo went?" Mousse asked.

"She's over at the koi pond," said Akane, pointing out the door. "I think it would make her really happy to see you up and around."

Mousse nodded and tied his robe before heading out the door. It felt strange to stand at first, and for a brief moment Mousse thought he might tumble over. It didn't help either that the only pair of glasses he had were considerably broken, but they'd have to do for now. Mousse smiled at his friends as he made his way out the door where a delightful, fresh breeze greeted him. Mousse had never had the realization before of how good it felt to be alive. Perhaps he would continue to feel this way about even the smallest of things, for he had almost lost his life.

Mousse saw Shampoo sitting by the pond, staring blankly into the water. She appeared to be deep in thought as she stared at the fish bobbing at the surface. Mousse softly walked up to where she sat, as to not startle her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you, Shampoo?" asked Mousse gently.

"Oh, Mousse..." Shampoo replied in her native tongue. "Of course, I'd be more than happy for you too." Mousse was a little taken aback....Shampoo hardly ever spoke in Mandarin anymore. It was strange to hear her do so now, even for him.

Mousse sat next to Shampoo and took a deep breath of the fresh, mountain air. He noticed the fireflies as they danced around the pond, the soft breeze as it tickled his skin, savoring the tender scents of the redbuds, pawpaws, and dogwoods. He caressed the cool bark of the sycamore tree he and Shampoo sat under. All of these simple things he had never noticed before. And it was all because Shampoo had saved his life.

Mousse turned to Shampoo, gently touching her hand. He was glad she didn't flinch at his touch. "I wanted to thank you, Shampoo...for giving me back my life," said Mousse. "I know all of you did it together...but Cologne told me it was you who started the journey alone."

"I had to try, Mousse," said Shampoo tenderly. "Mousse...you gave your life for me. I couldn't call myself an Amazon warrior if I didn't try to save you," said Shampoo, and she paused for a moment. "Mousse...that was a brave thing you did. You followed me when you found out I was going back to China alone. I don't know how you even found me. When the devil cat attacked me...when you threw yourself between him and me. You saved my life, and gave your own."

"I had to, Shampoo..." whispered Mousse as he stared out to the horizon. "I..." Mousse paused, almost afraid he would push Shampoo away if he said those words. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Shampoo. I love you."

Yet Shampoo didn't flinch. She didn't even smack him. She stared right into his eyes, and it struck Mousse to his very soul. "You've always been a true friend to me, Mousse," Shampoo said, choking on her words. "Mousse....I wasn't there for you. Not just back in Japan, but every day you've been my friend. I'm sorry. I mean it."

"It's alright, Shampoo..." whispered Mousse. "You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to apologize to me. Not now, not ever."

_"No, Mousse,"_ Shampoo replied, trying her best to hold back the tears that were determined to come out. "Mousse, you always have looked out for me. You always put my needs before your own, and you never took no for an answer. All the things you've done for me, Mousse! Whenever I needed a friend, or wanted to give up, you stuck by me. No matter how badly I treated you. But Mousse, I didn't stick by you. When I thought....when I thought you were gone, Mousse....you were all I thought about." Shampoo began to sob as she brought a trembling hand to her face.

Mousse wrapped a reassuring arm around Shampoo as she cried. Shampoo felt safe and protected with Mousse's strong arm around her. 

"I didn't know if you were ever coming back, Mousse..." Shampoo softly cried. "I was so confused....I didn't know what to do. I was so scared to live a life without you, Mousse. I took you for granted. I never deserved to have had a friend like you, and I'm sorry it took me going through all this to finally see it."

"It's okay, Shampoo..." Mousse softly whispered. "I'm here now. And I will be always."

"When I had to think about a life without you, Mousse...I just couldn't face it. Even though it was dangerous, I promised you that I'd never forget the way you saved me. Giving back your life was the only way to pay back what I owed." said Shampoo as she wiped her eyes. 

"It's alright, Shampoo. I'll always be here, even if you don't need me to be. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to," Mousse smiled kindly at her. "Even when you leave, I'll always be here, and I'll always love you."

_"Aiyah?"_ exclaimed Shampoo in confusion.

"I know you love Ranma, Shampoo. And I love you. I want you to be happy, Shampoo, no matter what that means for me," said Mousse sadly. "So when you go back to Japan to marry him, I won't try to stop you this time. As long as you're happy, I can keep on living my life in peace. I promise I won't interfere anymore."

_"But...but Mousse..."_ stumbled Shampoo, unable to form the words she desperately wanted to say.

"I mean it, Shampoo. It's alright. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to-" but he was cut off. Before Mousse had a chance to react, he felt a pair of small, but incredibly strong arms around his torso, and a pair of soft, warm lips against his. He was in complete and utter shock in that moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. Shampoo...Shampoo was _kissing_ him! 

Not only was Mousse shocked that Shampoo was kissing him, but by the sheer _passion_ she was pouring into it. Mousse gave himself into that moment, and cupped her face in his hands, returning the kiss with his own fervor, releasing all his longing into this tender moment between them. Shampoo swooned at the feeling of Mousse's warm lips against her, and ran her hands along his chest as she gave in to her longing for him. These were the kisses of a man, a very, very in love man, and Shampoo had never felt more content in her entire life.

Shampoo's breath was heavy as she pulled from the kiss, Mousse's cheeks as red as vine tomatoes. The man looked as if he had been hit by lightning. He was grinning stupidly in addition to appearing completely shocked. He stumbled trying to speak, but words failed him. So Shampoo acted instead, entwining her fingers with his as she pressed her soft body against him. 

Shampoo swooned in the arms of her Mousse - yes, _her_ Mousse. The kind, gentle, loving man she had spurned all these years. She touched his face, bringing her lips to his as she kissed him again, running her other hand against his muscled chest. 

Mousse gasped and nearly keeled over from his happiness. She pressed herself against his chest, allowing complete surrender into his strong, loving embrace. _"I love you, Mousse."_ Shampoo whispered into his chest, and she could hear his heart begin to race at those words, and it made her smile. 

Mousse pulled back and kissed Shampoo's head, whispering into her hair. _"I love you, my beautiful Shampoo,"_ Mousse spoke. _"I always have, and I always will."_ Mousse and Shampoo embraced for some time, as no words were needed between them. They softly kissed some more until Shampoo pillowed her head on Mousse's chest as they lay on the soft grass, her eyelids growing heavy as she listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in days, she felt safe and content. 

Shampoo and Mousse fell asleep under the stars on the soft grass, entwined in each other's loving embrace. What they _didn't_ know was that Cologne and their friends had witnessed their interaction, grinning and laughing at the sight. For Shampoo was resting against Mousse's chest, and he had the biggest grin of his life plastered on his face. Perhaps some things worked out in their own way after all. 

_"Alright, Mousse!"_ whooped Ranma before Akane smacked him for being so loud. "You sly dog! I knew ya had it in ya!"

Ukyo and Akane smiled as their gazes met. It felt good to know that after all this time, Shampoo was able to know for sure how much Mousse meant to her. Then the two women smiled smugly at each other. This opportunity was far too good to pass up. 

_"Come on guys, it's time for dinner!"_ shouted Akane from the doorway. "We got something special to celebrate the homecoming!" 

Mousse and Shampoo awoke in each other's embrace, blushing as they realized they had been caught in the act. Despite this, they took time to enjoy the quiet moment together as the stars dotted the brilliant sky, the landscape covered by the gentle ambiance of the moon. Shampoo giggled to herself at the sheer glow on Mousse's face when she kissed him again.

It was Mousse's victory, really. His dedication to her was the thing that made all the difference. In that moment Shampoo saw the years lift from him. He was a young boy again, reunited with his best friend and true love. Except this time, she loved him back. As she turned to go into the house, a strange new feeling came over her as she saw the shapes of her friends through the window. She _loved_ Mousse, but not just that - she had a family. She had found out that sacrifice, friendship - and even love - were more than just the mushy stuff.

Ranma and Ryoga gave Mousse satisfactory pats on the back as he and Shampoo entered the house, and the entire room was filled with laughter. Shampoo turned to Mousse, the happiness and joy absolutely beaming from him. They were all back together again, after what seemed practically impossible. They actually _did_ it. It felt as if the whole thing was some kind of crazy dream. Mousse picked up Shampoo and spun her around, and they laughed. 

Akane held Ranma's hand, and Ukyo held Ryoga's. From that day on, everything would be different between them all - no longer rivals, their friendship would grow. And a beautiful friendship it would be. The kind that lasted a lifetime, or perhaps even further. For Shampoo, at last, for what felt like the first time in her life - she was _home._


End file.
